Till the end
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: AU story... When John McBain comes back to Lanview after being gone for 6 years he must learn to deal the consequences of his actions as well as a disaster that is about to rock the world.. GH character crossovers..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sound of his 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner roared as he sped towards town, the radio was on but he wasnt even paying attention to what was playing, he had way more important things on his mind, mainly a phone call from his brother which was the reason for this trip, back to the town he ran away from nearly 6 years ago now, but he was heading there, flying through the vacant backroads, he would make this quick and painless if that was even possible..

He shifted into another gear as the car kicked up dirt and he just listened to the engine roar, the sound that always calmed him when nothing else worked..

Rodi's was a small family owned bar but at most times it held half of the Lanview population, it housed an antique jukebox, a pool table that had seen better days and a dart board with so many holes in it, it was beginning to resemble swiss cheese, this particular day it was crowded, the game was on and it filled quickly as college basketball played in the background..

Drinks were being ordered left and right but only one bartender was doing all the rounds, yes she was that good, and her smile was one of the many reasons the men of lanview frequented the place plus they all hoped for a chance with her, who wouldnt, she was 25 years old, 5'4 a very curvy build with long red hair that flowed down her back into locks, her eyes as blue as the sky and her plush lips that screamed sex appeal, she wasnt a model though, no just a down home girl, living in a small little town without a care in the world..

Off to the side two men fought for her attention in a mature game of strength, arm wrestling.. She watched from a distance cheering them on and also distracting one of the participants, a local artist by the name of Cristian Vega, he had had his sights on Natalie for years now even though she barely gave anyone the time of day, it was a small town which meant news traveled, which also meant she knew just about everyone here and they all knew her, they all grew up together, no she wouldnt date anyone from here, it would be too weird, she was gonna make something of herself one day and she would leave this town and head to the city cause thats where it was all at, she sighed as she thought about the big lights, the bussling sound of the city, god what she would do to be able to stand on top of one of the largest buildings in the city and just look out as far as the eye could see, that would be sweet, the sound of a fist crashing down on the table made her look, he had won, again..

"and that is how you win" cris said proudly as he got up, the contender and now loser Brody stood up, rubbing his wrist and ego, they both looked her way and she rolled her eyes playfully at them, boys will be boys she thought as she began grabbing more drinks..

Cris came up to the bar, grinning wide as he leaned his elbows on it.."im still not beat" he smiled as Natalie looked at him, he was very attractive to say the least, he was a small town guy with big dreams like her, dreams of owning his own art gallery but his looks were that of a model, his chiseled face, short cropped hair, tanned skin and well a body that put most guys to shame, he was definitely cute..

"Well it would help if you find someone different to challenge" she said with a playful roll of her eyes as the other party joined, Brody Lovette, new rookie cop for the Lanview police department, he was the complete opposite of Cris when it came to looks, atleast a foot shorter, more stockier, a short military haircut, where he lacked in the attraction department he definitely made up for in sweetness..

"i think you may of broke it this time" he said as he came up nursing his wounded wrist..

"you say that everytime" cris laughed as he nudged his friend..

"Oh come on, let me see" natalie said as he leaned over the bar, both guys immediately glancing at her overflowing cleavage, they were definitely appreciating her black tank top, she took Brody's hand and inspected it, when she saw him damn near drooling she wacked his wrist quick..

"oww" he said as he yanked his hand back..

"didnt anyone ever tell you its rude to stare" she said with a laugh as she handed the guys a beer..

"well...come on were human" Cris smirked and she rolled her eyes at him...

"their breasts boys, every girl has them" she turned from them..

"but not quite as nice as yours" Brody interjected as she spun around quick, he turned red and Cris began cracking up.."we should probably take these beers over there" he said quickly as she shook her head..

"yeah you do that boys" she laughed as she continued to work, despite the large crowd of the day, well it was a damn good day so far..

John saw the Welcome to Lanview Sign and he felt the familiar tug in his belly, this was it, he was really back even if it was gonna be short lived, he had too many things on his mind, he felt stressed and unsure of so many things, he didnt even know where to begin..

Pulling through town he felt uneasy and the fact that his car stood out made it worse as everyone turned their heads and looked at him, he couldnt hear what they were saying but he was sure that word was gonna go around that he was back in town and that necessarily wasnt a good thing..

He pulled into the towns only gas station and the sound of his car alerted the employees, one came out, he recognized him immediately though he wanted to keep a low profile while in town, just in and out but apparently that wasnt going to be so..

"Holy shit have i died and gone to hell, Mcbain is that you" a shocked male said as he came walking over, he was just the way John remembered him, maybe a bit heavier these days, his name Antonio Vega, the one and only local mechanic.. Him and John had been friends since highschool, they had taken shop classes together and at one point were thinking about opening their own garage but things changed, life changed, for John atleast..

"Hey Tony, how are you man this place looks nice" John said as they shared a hug..

"Oh its a fucking dump actually but this, damn" Antonio admired the car as he walked around it.."sweet ride, is it a 440?" John walked around the car opening the hood, he knew Antonio would want to see what was inside.."Holy shit it is...nice" he said as he leaned over the car and peered in..

John walked to the pump and started to fill his car with gas, he honestly didnt want to see anyone, cause if you see anyone then they ask questions, he didnt want to answer any..

"i bet this runs like a gem" Antonio said looking like a kid on christmas morning.."so what the hell are you doing here, its been like 6 years man" he said as he walked around the car, John brushed his long hair from his face..

"Ive been" he took a pause.."around" John looked back at his car..

"No one has just been 'around' for 6 years Mcbain" Antonio said seriously..

John shrugged his shoulders.."I joined the army" he said quickly and antonio shook his head..

"yeah ok, i will let that one slide" Antonio laughed not buying his story at all.."so what the heck brings you back here"

John finished pumping his gas then he looked at him.."Gotta see the family after what happened" he said low and Antonio put his head down some..

"Oh damn Johnny... im sorry man, i forgot" Antonio said with compassion.."Your dad was a great man and a great cop, the service was nice , almost the whole town was there" he began as John nodded his head uncomfortably..

"Holy shit John McBain!" a female voice screeched and john looked up quick as a young blonde haired girl with a pixie cut came running over to him, hugging him as she caught him off guard..

It only took him a second to know who it was.."Gigi, wow your not little anymore" he said with amazement as she stepped back from him, she was dressed in tiny little cut off shorts and an equally tiny top exposing her belly button, hell the last time he saw her she was about 12 and she didnt look anything like that..

"i know its pretty hot right" she grinned big.."Im 18 now" she flirted with him but before he could say anything Antonio did..

"Gi get your ass back inside i dont pay you to scare off paying customers" Antonio laughed as she huffed and rolled her eyes..

"Bye Johnny" she smiled and then shook her ass as she walked away he couldnt help but look, damn he thought; the girl ate her wheaties..

"that girl is crazy, i get into more fights just making sure she dont get into trouble" Antonio shook his head..

"She definitely looks like trouble" John swallowed hard and then looked at Antonio..

"so how long you in town, we need to get a few beers and catch up" antonio said with a smile as John grabbed cash out of his wallet, Antonio refused the money.."its on the house"

"You sure?" John asked if there was one thing he didnt like it was getting something for nothing even if it was from a friend..

"come out and have beers tonight, you pay" antonio began..

"yeah im just kind of coming in and out" John said as he got back in his car..

"well damn man you cant leave without some beers" antonio protested..

"Ok we'll see" John began as he reveed up his car.."i gotta go"

"Nice seeing you johnny" antonio said as he tapped the back of the car and John took off, he just wanted to get this done and over with..

John felt his nerves begin to mess with him as he drove, it had seem like forever since he was back and being here now well he was beginning to regret even coming here, he had to prepare himself and so he pulled into the parking lot of his old hangout, Rodi's..

Natalie swept the bar down of the peanut shells, Brody and Cris were now playing pool as a crowd gathered around them, god they were so obnoxious she laughed to herself as she watched, she was half tempted to go over and show them how the game was really played..

"a beer please" she heard an unfamiliar voice say as she looked up, her eyes got wide as she looked into his blue ones, it was a sight she hadnt seen in many years..

"John McBain, holy shit" she said with shock..

He nervously ran his hand through his hair.."I seem to be getting that reaction alot today" he couldnt recognize her, she seemed familiar, very familiar and not to mention drop dead gorgeous..

"well hell yeah you've been gone for 6 years" she said as she passed him a beer, she almost felt insulted that he didnt seem to recognize her but then again she was only 20 when he left and well she hadnt left an impression on anyone back then but john, well John had left many impressions on this town..

John McBain had been the local bad boy for years, he was always getting in trouble but thankfully his father was a cop who bailed him out numerous times, mainly he was getting into bar fights, he had a very bad temper and a very short fuse, he had vandalized a few places as well, he caused alot of embarassment for his father especially when he had become top sheriff, him and john were always at odds.

But looking at him now, well he was still the same old John just more experience in his face, he looked hardened and rough, his hair longer than she remembered, his build even more solid, especially in his arms that were covered in tattoos, the tshirt he wore did little to hide anything, if anything it amplified everything..

"you totally dont remember me, do you" she began and he felt nervous as he sipped his beer..

"i think if i knew you i wouldnt forget" he said honestly as she smiled even more, still a damn charmer..

"Natalie...err Red, my mother owns the angel square motel" she said as he looked at her a bit confused..

"Not little Natty Balsam" he said as he looked at her, damn he remembered her as a little girl, not as a grown woman..

"well no one calls me Natty anymore but yeah.. you remember Roxy?" she began and it was like a lightbulb moment for him..

"foxy roxy, sure do..wow..." He said with amazement.."you look great Natty...umm.. Red"

"well you can call me Natalie" she said quickly as he grinned as his eyes darted to her cleavage and then he quickly looked away..

"Sure thing natalie, so you work here now" he tried to make small talk as he sipped his beer, she was awfully temtping and his groin was swelling dangerously fast..

"yeah kind of sad, right...where the heck have you been" she began to say but a female walking up cut her off..

"I would love to know the answer to that myself" a tall blonde haired woman walked up, Natalie knew who she was, the tension in the air got thick as John turned to face her..

"Cait...how are you" he said a bit nervously..

"Im fine" she said a bit coldly and Natalie turned from them, this was embarassing as it was.."where the hell have you been Johnny?"

Anyone who knew anyone in Lanview knew that John and Cait were like the item back in the day, going totally against her families wishes she dated John, for years as well. They were never separated, Natalie had remembered them and she remembered hearing them at the angel square motel in the throws of passion..

"the coast guard" he spit out quickly and she rolled her eyes at him..

"yeah ok" she said sarcastically.."you just left without saying a word" the hurt in her voice was still apparent even after all these years..

"yeah i was...i was going through something" he said quickly as he sipped his beer..

"hey babe did you get me a beer" a male voice came up behind her as he looked at John.."Holy shit John" one of his long time and well old best friends from back in the day Patrick Thornhart ..

"Hey man" John was really regretting his choice of bars, damn lanview for only having one..

"Did you just get back in town" Patrick asked with amazement and a bit of uncomfortablness, it was definitely apparent that Patrick and Cait were officially an item, John had glanced at her hand and the rock on it, they were definitely an item..

"yep just kind of passing through" he began as Cait huffed..

"oh whatever just like you not to stay around" she said as she grabbed Patrick's hand.."come on lets go" she seemed upset..

"it was great seeing you John..i should go" he said a bit uncomfortably as John sighed and ran his hand through his hair..

"Yikes that was awkward" he heard her voice and he turned to look at her..

"I think i may need a shot" he said honestly..

"I'll make it two, one for me and one for you" she smiled as she poured the shot and they downed them quick, he stood up and adjusted his shirt.."leaving already?" she wanted to talk to him more..

"yeah i have some things to take care of, i need to be back on the road tonight" he said as he looked at her..

"well it was nice seeing you John" she said honestly..

"yeah you too Nat" he turned from her and took a deep breath, he had to go see them now, his family, this should definitely be interesting..

Michael McBain ran through the large house nearly catching the small version of himself as the toddler laughed and poured baby powder all over the place, his naked little tush wiggling as he ran...

"Marcie he has the damn baby powder again" he barked with frustration, the kid was fast, too fast..

A swift hit upside the head snapped his head back.."there is a child present Michael, put a dollar in the swear jar" his mother stared at him..

"seriously mom, a dollar?" he rolled his eyes at her..

"Inflation what can i say" Eve held her hand out to him waiting patiently..

"Mom you do understand i am 29 now" he said with a shake of his head as he reached in his pocket..

"stop your complaining Michael, your 29 but you act like a child sometimes" his wife said as she held a now whinning Tommy..

"he's fast i couldnt even get him" he said with amazement as Tommy grinned at him..

"He is 2 years old" Marcie laughed as she handed him back the naked toddler, the sound of a car engine roaring shook the house some as they turned and looked out the window..

"i swear if those kids tear up my yard again" Eve huffed as Michael handed Tommy back to Marcie..

"oh i will make sure that doesnt happen" he said quickly as he grabbed his gun from on top of the fridge..

"Michael Thomas Mcbain dont you scare them too much" his mother yelled..

"mom im a cop, thats what i do" he said as he went out the front door and towards the dark blue plymouth, the car door opened and his eyes got wide.."Johnny?" he said in shock for a second and then quickly put his gun in the back of his pants as he ran up to his brother.."holy shit Johnny it is you" he said as they shared a quick hug..

John took in detail of his brother, he looked a little worn from last time he saw him, he had gained a little weight in the midriff, he still wore his police badge proudly.."you look good Mikey"

"Johnny its been 6 years, where the hell did you go" Michael looked at him in shock..John ran his hand nervously through his hair.."mom is totally gonna flip out" he said honestly , John nodded, he knew she would but he would be short and sweet..."and Marcie...holy shit johnny you dont even know i got married, i have a kid" Michael began to ramble some as John tried to let it soak in, it was too much information too fast..

"Mikey im happy for you" he said honestly as he pat his brothers shoulder..

"when dad died and you didnt come" Michael took a deep breath.."jesus johnny we thought you were dead" he said with emotion..

"I kind of got into some things" he said nervously...

"we havent heard from you in 6 years johnny, not one phone call, not even a letter" Michael said with a bit of anger, before he could say more the front door opened and he looked at it, then he saw her, his mom, her eyes got wide with tears..

"johnny? Johnny?" she began walking over quickly as he met her halfway, she put her hands on his face as if she needed to know he was real..

"hi mom" he swallowed the lump in his throat and she hugged him tight..

"im so glad your home, so glad" she cried as she held her son..

Eve had insisted she cook John some lunch, he had missed her lunches, he had missed her, she always treated him with love and compassion even when he was fucking up left and right, he could always count on his mom..

"so you were in the peace corp huh" Marcie looked at him suspiciously, he never really did have a good relationship with the woman, she thought of him as a bad influence and him and his brother fought regularly in the past over what Marcie thought was best but thankfully John was older now and had more patience with her..

"yep" he sipped his coffee as the house began to smell of grilled cheese and soup..

"where" she asked with a smug grin as she held his nephew on her lap as he desperately tried to get away, hell he knew the feeling, he too wanted to get away from her..

"Uganda" he said dryly.."building houses and such" he began as his mom came over with a huge plate of food..

"i think that is wonderful Johnny, your father he would be so proud" she held back tears as Marcie rolled her eyes at him..

"thanks mom" he looked at the delicious food, she always waited for him to take that first bite, apparently this time was no different even though he was 32 years old, he bit into the sandwich and sighed deeply as she smiled and patted him on the back, she was beyond thrilled to have him home.

"Michael" Marcie's loud obnoxious voice rang through him, he never did get why Michael stayed with her, the voice on her alone was enough to crack a man in half, but here came michael the totally whipped husband running around the corner, he still couldnt believe that this man was protecting the streets of Lanview, he would of had a field day with him back in the day..

"what i was watching something" he sighed heavily as John continued to eat..

"More like playing farmville" she huffed as she rolled her eyes, Tommy fussed some more and she put him down.."so your brother here was in Uganda" she said with a smirk to Michael..

"Huh?" Michael said with a confused look as he looked at her then John who continued to eat..

"uh hmmm building houses for the less fortunate" she said sarcastically..

"Uganda?" Michael looked at him and John shrugged his shoulders..

"No one goes to Uganda" she snapped at him as Michael stood there., Marcie looked at him warningly and he sighed..

"where were you Johnny" he asked as john looked up from his plate of food, he wasnt even done yet but his appetite was gone now..

"why the freaking inquisition, jesus" John stood abruptly as he shoved his plate aside, Eve stood off in the distance just looking at John as he stormed down the hall and to his old bedroom, he stopped when he saw the familiarity of it all, his mom had left it the way it was, his walls strewned with posters of Metallica and Iron maden, it made a small hint of a smile come on his face...

"i didnt want to change anything, i knew you would come home" his mom said behind him..

"its like a flash back to the 90's" he said as he shook his head as he walked in, he glanced at his bed, he had lost his virginity in that bed, for a second he got lost in memories..

"are you in trouble johnny" she asked with worry as he snapped back to reality..

"no mom" he said as he looked at her, she looked older, alot of wear and tear on her tired face, no wonder she had to deal with him and his crazy father.."I'd like to go see him" he finally said and she took his hand in hers and squeezed it..

"come on lets go" she smiled as he left with her, Marcie and Michael still arguing in the background..

Natalie sighed as she wiped down the bar, it was now full of drunken people, she had been hit on a total of 50 times and counting, this is what her life had become and sadly she was scared this is all it would be, 25 years old and a loser, she wanted to hit her head on the bar and knock herself out..

"dont look too excited" she heard her brothers voice and she glanced up at him, Rex was nearly 21 years old, he was a cute kid with a big heart even though he got himself in trouble more often then not, his newest accomplishments were trying to get his own PI business going, but kind of hard to do in Lanview when everyone is so close knit, so it wasnt a far stretch that alot of people disliked him, especially the boyfriends caught cheating.."so i heard from Troy who heard from Mandy who heard from Britney who heard from Sam who heard from Gigi that guess who is back in town" he grinned as he grabbed a beer and she slapped his hand..

"why go through all that trouble to say that Rex" she said with a shake of her head, she never would understand the boy..

"i gotta give credit where credit is due" he smirked as he tried to grab a beer again, she smacked his hand.."aww come on my birthday is a month away"

"exactlly, just 30 more days and then you can legally drink yourself into an oblivion" she rolled her eyes at him..

He sighed as he leaned against the bar.."so anyways what i was trying to say is, i heard John Mcbain is back in town" rex loved gossip and the town had been running low for awhile..

"Yeah i know, i saw him" she began as his eyes got wide, John had literally become an urban legend in town, the way he mysteriously left, everyone speculated about where he was..

"and is it true, was he abducted by aliens" rex said with wide eyes and Natalie couldnt help the loud laugh that came out of her mouth, he literally looked serious..

"oh come on rex" she laughed..

"No im serious man, some people are saying he had a microchip implanted, well you know..where the sun dont shine" he leaned in and whispered..

She knocked his head back with her hand.."your out of your mind rex, he was fine, a little standoff-ish" she said as Rex's eyes got wide again.."Nope im done hearing it Rex but why arent you at work please dont tell me you got fired already" she began, he had just gotten a part time job at the police station playing goafer boy to the Chief of Police, Bo Buchanan, as much as she couldnt stand the Buchanan's and their high and mighty status, well they had offered Rex a job which was good cause it helped them to pay the bills..

"You have no faith in me, im crushed" he leaned over the bar and quickly grabbed a beer, he took off running.."see you later sis" he called out as she sighed..

John stood at the freshly covered grave, flowers laid about the dirt and he took a deep breath.. The old man was dead, finally good and dead... He was such a bastard to John growing up, he would come home from work and bark orders and bitch at everyone, John couldnt believe that his mother put up with so much crap from the man, they had been married 25 yrs and up until john was 18 and still living at home, well his father was nothing but a miserable dictator..

_"you need to cut that damn hair John, aint no one gonna hire a punk with long hair!" his fathers voice yelled out in his head, he never did cut his hair, he never would.._

"what is that on your skin,..is that a god damn tattoo? Unbelievable when are you gonna grow up john, your brother is more grown up then you!"

"another bar fight John, i should just make you sit in that jail cell all night to learn a damn lesson!"

"your killing your mother, you know that right, why cant you just act right!"

He felt his moms hand go onto his back as he stood there.."what are you doing Johnny, where have you been really" she said softly and he looked at her, he never could lie to his mom but this time, well this time he had made an exception..

"Just traveling you know, trying to see what else is out there" he said as he looked at his mom and she brushed his hair from his eyes..

"your not gonna stay, are you" she asked but she already knew the answer..

"i really gotta get back on the road mom" he saw the tears in her eyes but they didnt fall just yet..

"Cait's engaged" she said as she looked at him, maybe looking for an emotion but there wasnt one..

"I know i saw her earlier" he began as her eyes got a bit wide, she looked nervous as if she thought he did something.."Mom dont be so worried.. im happy for her and for patrick"

"she was devestated when you left johnny, we all were and your father" she began as John walked past her, he didnt want to hear anything about his father, he had done his part now he wanted to leave.."Johnny he couldnt sleep some nights, he was worried about you" she said as she walked up to him and neared his car..

"im sure it was the job that kept him up" he said honestly, his father never showed him an ounce of care, not ever, if anything he always made him feel bad, even as a young boy..But Michael, well he sure loved Michael even took him to baseball games and to work, John got none of that, all he got was a resentful look and grief from the man..

"he loved you johnny, so much, he just had a hard time showing it" she said as a few tears fell now..

John leaned over to his mom, wiping some of her tears, he hated to see her cry, he had seen it so many times as a child, it had scarred him amongst other things.."you take care of yourself mom"

She quickly wrapped her arms around him again, tighter this time.."You come by whenever you feel you need to Johnny, i will always be here" she said softly and he began to get choked up, he never got choked up, he quickly pulled back..

"i gotta go" he said as he got into his car, he wasnt good with goodbyes, never had been, he left without another word, blasting the music on the radio to drown out his thoughts..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Michael McBain stood in front of the large mirror as he adjusted his uniform, he had began wearing his fathers as soon as he passed, it made him feel close to him, he had missed the man so much that some days it was unbearable but Tommy and marcie helped with that, they helped with the pain..

_"your gonna be a great cop one day Mikey, you will protect this town and everyone in it when im gone"_ his fathers voice rang through his head, he was only about 7 at the time but he longed to make his dad proud, unlike John who seem to try and piss their dad off every chance he got...

He was still troubled though by seeing John, it had been so long and he had resented him so much for just up and leaving, his mother was beside herself with worry and concern and Michael had to comfort her.. John was always the reckless selfish one so it shouldnt of come as a shock when they found a note on the front door stating he was leaving town and then nothing, no phone call, no letter, he just up and left his friends and family behind, hell he even left his girlfriend behind..

Some people speculated that he had been arrested and sent to prison, others thought he was on the run due to shady business, but Michael knew better, he was running from his life, the life he hated and he was going to make himself a new one, he was actually surprised that he would come back for their fathers death..

His phone began to ring and it snapped him from his thoughts.."Mcbain" he said quickly as he fixed his pants..

"Hi" her voice made his body tingle almost instantly and he quickly looked around, closing his bedroom door..

"i told you not to call me on here" he felt paranoid but his body was still reacting damn it!

"i know i just...i..i missed you" she said softly and he quickly walked over to the window, taking a deep breath as he kept his eye out on the door..

"I miss you too" he whispered quietly..

"are we still on for tonight?" she asked, hope in her voice..

"yeah just let me get to the station first and clock in...I..i gotta go " he said quickly as he hung up, just in time too cause his bedroom door was opening and an exhausted Marcie came in the room, sighing heavily..

"No one said a two year old would be so much work" she flopped on the bed and he walked over to her, they had been highschool sweethearts and he loved her, he did but like the old story goes, sometimes love isnt enough..

"Just think in a few years he wont want to have anything to do with us" he tried to reassure her as he grabbed his coat..

"you know i think its ridiculous that John thinks he can just come into town whenever he likes" she said as she shook her head..

"Johnny has always been like that Marse" he said honestly..

"yeah well why now, he hated your father" she said with suspicion..

"i dunno maybe he felt he needed closure" Michael began as he stood by the door.."Listen i gotta go my shift starts soon"

Marcie rolled over in the bed, her back facing him.."see ya" she said with a tired voice..

Michael watched her for a second and then sighed.."yeah see ya" he said as he left..

John drove through town, it was like a flashback of memories, he saw the local liqour store that he would frequent, the now abandoned ice rink, the town had been hit really hard in the last few years, alot of businesses had closed, honestly it was starting to resemble a ghost town, he stopped when he neared the angel square motel and he looked up to the roof, he had spent alot of time there, too much time really, it was his place to escape..

There was nothing like a feeling of a six pack and some good tunes up there, and then out of the blue he thought of her, of Red, he had sat up there with her for a few hours one night, she had already been up there by the time he opened the door, it was apparent she was upset..

_"sorry i didnt know anyone was up here" he said feeling annoyed that his spot was already taken by this young girl, she kept her face covered and he heard sniffling, was she crying?.."Hey you ok" he walked closer to her and she looked at him as she uncovered her face, she had definitely been crying._

"No im not ok" she said with tears as she reached over and grabbed a beer..

"woo hold up your not old enough to drink that" he began but she was already downing it..

"what are you gonna do tell your dad" she snapped at him through tears..

"Nope" he took a seat on the ground.." why are you crying" he had seen her around town, her mother owned this place, she was maybe 15 years old, a very pretty girl no less, he wondered what would have her crying..

"stupid Tommy Harris went and told everyone that i had sex with him" she cried and now he cracked open a beer and took a sip.."but for your information i didnt, he's disgusting" she snapped..

"yeah im sure he is" he said a bit uncomfortably..

"god i hate my life, i hate this town" she yelled..

John was snapped from his thoughts as a loud obnoxious voice was heard, he immediately recognized it, it was one of those voices you never forget, he was half tempted to take off in his car as she neared..

"Jonathon fucking mcBain!" Roxy yelled out and he sighed, god how he hated this town.."sweet ride" she said as he came over to the drivers side door, he had his window down and she leaned in.."Just got out of the dog house huh" she grinned..

"yep" he said quickly and she nudged him some..

"Jail was good to you, very good" she looked him up and down, she was never one to be shy about how she felt..

"you look good too Roxy, going blonde i like it" he charmed her some and she actually blushed ..

"you know Johnny if i wasnt old enough to be your mom" she began."oh hell even then i would consider"

"ok" he cut her off quick, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence..

"so you looking for a room Johnny boy" she smiled big as she adjusted her bra some, she definitely was a classy chick he thought to himself and he almost laughed..

"nope just passing through" he said as she looked at him puzzled..

"No one passes through lanview Johnny" she began as she admired him and his car..

"yeah well i gotta go Rox, i have a long drive ahead of me" he said as she pouted some..

"ok johnny but remember next time your passing through come have some drinks with your little pal Rox" she leaned in and kissed his cheek..

"ok Rox, see ya around" he said as he took off, the sooner the better that he gets out of this town..

Natalie made her way down the road, she hated that when they ran low on supplies at the bar she literally had to go to the store to pick up stuff, she had a whole grocery list for Rodi's including basic things like toilet paper, small towns sucked she thought to herself as she drove, she blasted her radio and then just like that she thought of him, a song on the radio suddenly sent her back to the 90's and to the roof top of the angel square motel where they had their one and only talk, one she was sure she had stashed way back in her mind..

_She had just gotten word that the town Jock Tommy Harris had been starting rumors about her, and she had really liked him, alot thats why it hurt so much when she had heard he called her easy, a slut , a tramp, hell she hadnt even had sex with him but that wasnt the story he told.._

"well the guy sounds like a douche bag" he said to her as she cried and sipped the beer..

"Oh he is and he just better watch out cause when i see him at school i am going to kick his ass" she said as she downed the beer..

"NATTY!...NATTY MARIE!" she heard her mother yell for her and she jumped up and sighed..

"thanks for the beer" she turned from him and went to the door.."and for you know listening and such" she said as she left and he continued to drink by himself..

Natalie laughed to herself as she drove, what a child she was back then and quite the dramatic one at that, she took her eyes off the road for a second to change the station and thats when the car got filled with bright lights, skidding of tires could be heard as well as a very loud crash that sent metal flying..

John sighed heavily as he drove, he would be out of this town soon, his nerves were already settling in his body, he had alot to do, alot of pressure on him, something off in the distance caught his eye and he couldnt help but stare, it was smoke, alot of smoke, it looked like a mushroom cloud and he blinked his eyes cause he had to be seeing things..

"what the fuck" he said as he stared out the passenger window, bright lights coming through his windshield made him look back at the road quick, he turned as fast as he could but it was inevitable as metal crashed against metal and he braced himself as his car flipped and landed in a ditch, the only sound on the dark road was that of a car horn blaring..

Around town lights began to flicker and then just like that it all went black..

The road was dark with the sound of a horn blaring, for a second he thought he was dreaming as he laid with his head against the steering wheel and then the stabs of pain came, they shot him into reality or was it hell cause all he could see was smoke and all he smelt was burning rubber..

It took him a second to collect his thoughts and realize what had happened, as soon as the images came crashing back and the smell of smoke got worst he grabbed at his seat belt, yanking it violently as it came unclasped, it wasnt until then that he had realized he was upside down, he fell forward with a grunt and he silently winced at his leg which was killing him but he would deal with that later, he had to get out of the car, his car, the car he loved, he took a deep breath and kicked at the drivers side window, once, twice and the third time it shattered, he didnt think twice to get out, coughing as he tried to get to his feet, his eyes blinked through the darkness of the smoke and he saw headlights flashing.

He remembered what it was, a car, he took off running for it, well as much as he could run his leg was throbbing at this point but he managed to crawl out of the ditch and across the road, a small fire was starting behind the other car, it was right side up atleast, he could see someone laying over on the passenger side and he quickly yanked at the car door but nothing it wouldnt budge, his eyes glanced at the passenger side window, it had blown out, he quickly made his way over there through the smoke, he leaned inside..

All he saw was red hair.."Oh shit, natalie...natalie you gotta get up" he called into the car as he reached and moved her hair from her face, thankfully there was no head trauma to be seen and with a large gasp of air she awoke, coughing continuously as she looked at him..

"what the..." she began as she tried to sit up, the seat belt was digging in her side and she yelled out in pain, there was smoke everywhere..

"Natalie come on you have to get out, your door is jammed" he began as she looked over at the window, she was disoriented and confused, what the hell had happened?John saw the small fire beginning to spread, she was still kind of out of it as she looked at him..

"John?" she said with confusion and he jumped into action, leaning halfway in her car he undid her seat belt.."what happened?" she began as he grabbed her arms and began pulling her.."oww oww oww my leg, my leg i think its broken" she yelled out in pain..

"Natalie we have to get you out of this car" his eyes darted to the fire and she followed his eyes..

"oh shit" she said a bit frantically as she saw tiny flames, she used what little strength she had to pull herself to the window, no way was she gonna burn to death in this car, she didnt even like this damn car!

"thats it, come on" he grabbed at her as she leaned halfway out the window, her leg was throbbing it hurt so bad, she bit her lip and with a yell she lunged herself out the small window, collasping on John with a thud as she knocked the wind out of him, it took him a second to think as she laid across him.."Come on we gotta go, can you get up" she began to raise herself up some..

"yeah i think so" she said as she rolled from him and pushed herself up, the pain in her leg was unbearable but she could move it, it definitely wasnt broken but it hurt like hell..

He got to his feet quickly and then helped her as they both stood.."we have to get away from these cars" he said as they both limped there way off to the side of the road and then she fell down, exhausted as was he.."this should be good" he began as she grabbed at her leg, he could see the blood soaking through her jeans and a gash in the material.."let me see your leg" he leaned over and tore at the material some more, freeing the wound, it was pretty deep in her thigh..

"Its fine" she said as she bit back more pain..

"no we have to apply pressure to the wound" he began to act immediately as he tore off his shirt and then looked at her.."this is going to hurt"

"Just do it" she said with a bit of fear, and then he was pushing on her wound with her shirt.."holy shit that really hurts" tears began to prick her eyes, he began tying the shirt around her leg as she winced and once he was done he sat back, breathing heavy..

"that should hold until someone gets here" he said a bit breathless, his own leg killing him but he would take care of that later...His eyes began to look around and then he saw it again, the cloud of smoke off in the distance, he stared at it with shock and amazement, she watched his eyes and then followed them, her own eyes getting wide as she looked at the now huge mushroom cloud..

"what the hell is that" she said with shock...

"i dont know" he said as he looked at his car, he couldnt help but feel a stab of pain, his car was destroyed, he began to get to his feet as he looked around, no one was on the street, no lights were on anywhere and the stretch of road they were on was nothing more than a wooded area..

Natalie tried to stand as well, she grabbed his arm for leverage as he stood there just staring at the pile of twisted metal that was his car..

"ouch your car is pretty banged up" she said as she saw it flipped over..

"yeah well were both lucky to be alive" he said as he looked at her..

Meanwhile Eve Mcbain was sitting on her couch, a cup of coffee in hand as she watched the news, she wondered why they never had anything good to say, today they kept going on about the threat of nuclear attacks, what else is new she thought as she went to change the channel but the lights flickered as she sat there and then everything went out and it was dead silence for a second as she sat there..

"i think we blew a circuit" marcie said as she came rushing into the livingroom, half asleep and in her pajamas but she stopped when she saw Eve standing at the front door, her eyes locked on something.."what is it did some kid hit into a pole again" her words trailed as she got to the door and looked out, a gasp left her mouth as she saw the cloud off in the distance.."Oh my god what is that" Marcie said with fear..

"i need to call Michael" Eve said still in shock..

Michael Mcbain was in a deserted parking lot, behind a building, he was concentrating heavily but her moans were distracting him as he fucked her over the roof of his car..

"Oh god thats it Michael, thats it" Audrey cried out in pleasure but his thrusts slowed down and became none exsistant as he stared out into the darkness.."what dont stop" she protested as sweat covered her face and he stepped back from her, his cock falling out of her as he looked up.."Michael!" she snapped and then followed his eyes, hers got equally as wide as she gasped and her hand went to her mouth, he couldnt believe what he was seeing, a cloud of smoke was off in the distance, his phone jarred him as he jumped immediately realizing where he was, he quickly yanked up his pants and with a shaky hand grabbed his phone..

"Michael what is happening" he heard his mothers frantic voice on the other end..

"where Tommy and Marse?" he said as he stood there dumbfounded..

"there right here" Eve said as she looked at Marcie who was holding a half asleep Tommy in her arms..

"just stay there, stay inside" he said with fear in his voice..

"what about John... he could be out there" Eve's voice was stricken with grief..

"we'll find him mom.. just dont go anywhere" he said as he hung up, Audrey was crying now as she looked at the sky.."hey its ok" he tried to calm her but its hard to do when your kind of freaking out too..

"No its not...what the hell is that!" she said with tears as she stared at the sky..

"I gotta go to the station, you should go home and stay there" he began as she just nodded her head yes.."Aud please" he said softer this time as he grabbed her upper arms lightly making her look at him.."go now"

"Ok ok" she said with tears as she ran to her car and he looked at the sky one last time and then he too took off..

John and natalie had begun limping back to town, it was becoming apparent that no one was going to be searching for them anytime soon and he was worried about her leg, thankfully his tournaquet was doing the job..

"does it hurt?" he asked as they walked..

"Not so much anymore" she said as she leaned on him for support.."where'd you learn to do that" she looked up at him as they walked..

"you can learn alot of things on tv" he said as he kept staring straight forward, his mind in a million places, the cloud was probably 50 to 60 miles away, right about where Philly would be, his stomach felt sick..

"do you think its a terrorist attack" she couldnt even believe this situation, this was the kind of things nightmares were made of..He didnt answer as they walked..

Michael arrived at the station just in time to see chaosis breaking out, the place was in a blackout and it was a very surreal feeling, he couldnt even comprehend what had happened, was it a terrorist attack, had the military been practicing, he had no idea but he was immediately greeted by his Boss, Bo Buchanan..

"Mcbain where the hell were you" he looked distraught and stressed, no wonder the police station was quickly starting to look like town hall as frantic residents swarmed it, demanding answers..Michael couldnt even answer, this was all too much for him to handle.."nevermind help me get this crowd in order" Bo barked at him as he stormed off, every available officer was outside, all trying to calm the panicking crowd, no one had any idea what happened and fear was quickly coursing the air..

"was that a bomb" one person yelled..

"is there one coming our way" another one yelled..

"what about the power, there is no power!" another frantic voice yelled, Michael wasnt use to this craziness, this was lanview for god sake, the most drama he had ever seen was drunk kids vandalizing the old ice rink, nothing more, this was well, overwhelming to say the least but he found his balls as he stood there..

"Everyone calm down" he called out as the crowd looked at him then they began shouting again, demanding answers..

"ENOUGH" a loud voice came over a speaker and it got eerily quiet as they all turned to see their Chief of Police Bo standing there with a megaphone.."I am going to advise everyone to go back to your homes and stay there" he yelled as protesting was heard..

"But what happened to the power" someone yelled..

"i have three babies at home" another one called out..

"i cant do my job if i have to worry about each and everyone of you" Bo yelled out, he felt panicked and scared, ever since the flume of smoke he hadnt been able to reach any of the outside world, realization began to sink in that maybe there was no outside world anymore but no he couldnt think that way, this town relied on him..

"the explosion was in Philly, was there more" someone shouted as people began yelling in agreement, fear taking over everyone..

"oh god were all going to die" one woman screamed out as panick quickly reached everyone..

"HOLD IT TOGETHER PEOPLE!" Bo barked out again as they looked at him, whispering now heard.."im trying to get to the bottom of this but i need you all to go back to your homes and to stay there" He quickly looked at Michael.."try the state police again and keep trying" he ordered him as Michael took off running, his heart pounding heavily in his chest..

Natalie and John walked about a mile until she had to take a break, her leg was throbbing and she stopped, he hadnt said anything as they walked.."i just need to take a break" she said a bit breathless as she dropped to the ground, landing on her ass with a thud..

"we only have about another mile" he needed to get in town, he didnt want to waste time on this damn road..

"yeah well my leg says different, i just need a break" she said a bit winded, he saw the blood soaked shirt on her leg, she was bleeding bad, this wasnt good..He leaned down and looked at her..

"we need to get this stitched up" he said honestly as she sighed heavily..

"i just need a break, im so... so tired" she said as she looked at him, he was shirtless in front of her and as much as this situation should of thwarted her eyes well she couldnt help but see the beauty in him, he was absolutely gorgeous..She pointed to one of his tattoo's.."thats nice" she said as her eyes rolled back and he caught her head before it hit the ground, she had passed out..

John claimed defeat next to her as he kept checking her pulse, it was strong but he had pushed her too much, he took the opportunity to tighten the tournaquet around her thigh, she needed emergency attention and fast, the sight of a car finally coming down the road made him jump up as he waved his hands in the air, it was a lanview police department squad car..

Bo had sent Brody out to patrole and keep the peace while they tried to figure this thing out, today had been his day off and he wasnt expecting these turn of events, he was still buzzing from the alcohol as he drove down the streets, people were loitering and fighting amongst each other, he didnt even waste his time with those, he wasnt built for this much stress..

A pair of waving arms caught his attention as he neared a man on the side of the road, it only took a second to see someone was laying on the ground, he quickly pulled over..

"you gotta help me she is bleeding bad, she needs a doctor" John said as he looked the cop in the eye, suddenly realizing who he was, Brody Lovette..

"John Mcbain?" Brody said with shock, he had heard the guy had come into town but he thought it was a rumor, like so many that went around about him..His eyes then darted to the red mess of hair and Brody felt his heart stop for a second.."is that who i think it is" he said with shock, John quickly moved back over to Natalie as Brody raced from his car frantically.."what happened?"

"an accident, listen Brody she needs medical attention, she passed out" John began as brody looked at the gash on her leg.."dont just stand there help me get her up" John barked at him, becoming increasingly annoyed as the guy stood there and then quickly he reached down and grabbed her feet as John held her head, they walked to the car as Brody used one had to manuever the car door open to the back seat, once her feet hit the seat John took over and slide her inside, he went in too, putting her head on his lap.."come on we have to go!" John barked again, Brody looked to be in shock..

"Ok ok" Brody said as he jumped inside and began to drive...

Natalie began to come around as she laid there and John smoothed some of her red locks away from her eyes.."shhh dont move your gonna be ok" he said to her as her eyes kept fluttering as she tried to focus on the face looking at her, she was disoriented again, she went to move but John held her head in place.."were heading to the hospital"

"where...where are we" she tried to make sense of what she was seeing, she saw a roof, she felt confused..

"hey Nat your gonna be fine, just listen to John" Brody said as he quickly looked back at her...

"brody?" she said with confusion and then she looked back at john, he stared back down at her, his hand on her forehead as his thumb unconsciously rubbed the area there..

"thanks" She said softly as she looked at him..

"no problem natalie" he said as Brody continued to drive..

Marcie was absolutely panicking now that Tommy had woken up, he was crying due to the darkness even though Eve had lit many candles, she was trying her best to remain calm but she couldnt help but think of John, he was heading towards Philly, the thought that something could of happened to him made her heart feel weak as she stood by the door, her cell phone was dead now, it seemed as though there was no signal out there anymore and she prayed for the best..

Brody drove like a bandit through town, John watched as they passed people breaking into stores, all hell had broken loose on the town and it made him feel sick, this was really happening, Natalie had been in and out of it for the ride, he kept his hand on her pulse, using it to calm his own heart beat, they would be at the hospital soon but he wasnt expecting what he saw as they pulled up, it literally was swarmed with people..

"holy shit" Brody said with shock as the parking lot was filled with residents of lanview, some of them crying, others yelling..He looked to John..

"you need to help me" John began as he opened the car door..John could see Brody spacing out.."Brody NOW" he barked at him as Brody rushed out of the car and over to John.."You need to take her head and be easy about it" he said and Brody did what he was told even though he was distracted by the chaosis, they lifted Natalie from the car as she groaned some..

Doctors and nurses were now heading outside trying to calm everyone as John and Brody walked fast up to the doors, pushing past people as they held Natalie..

"we need a doctor" John yelled out as people began yelling that they needed a doctor too, the hospital staff wasnt ready for this, they looked overwhelmed as they blocked the doors not letting anyone in, John looked around quick and then looked to Brody.."were gonna put her down and im going in" it wasnt a question but a statement as they put her down.."now stay here with her" John said as he took off towards the doors..

Brody looked down at a now waking Natalie.."its ok, were gonna get you help" he said with a trembling voice..

John raced to the doors and was immediately stopped by hospital security..."You cant go in there" an officer said but John didnt have time for games, he answered by punching the guy straight in the face, that made him move as he fell to the ground and John barged his way inside..

"Brody" Natalie said as she looked up into his scared face.."dont let me die"

"Your not gonna die Nat" he tried to assure her but she could see the fear in his eyes as he looked down at her.."hey just think after this we can go get a beer together" he tried to calm her and now she smiled..

"Im still not going out with you" she laughed softly and he smiled at her if only for a second, she could hear the chaosis around them but she couldnt make out what was happening, she felt tired and weak, oddly enough the pain in her leg was only a dull throb now..

John came racing out of the hospital, supplies in his hand as the staff chased after him, yelling loudly as he ran over to natalie and Brody, he tossed the supplies on the ground..

"your gonna need to hold her down" John said seriously to Brody as his eyes got wide when he saw John open up a box of stitches..

"Your not seriously gonna do that" Brody said with fear, thankfully Natalie was so out of it that she had no idea what was about to happen to her..

"do you want her to bleed to death" John stared at him, Brody nodded his head no..."then hold her down" he said sternly as he began to remove the shirt from her wound, the pain that ensued woke her up abruptly as she screamed out, Brody had her arms pinned to the ground, she looked scared to death..

"what the hell is going on" she said with fear and Brody couldnt speak but then she felt it, a sting of a needle piercing her sensative raw flesh, she screamed out in pain..

"Your gonna kill her man" Brody said with fear..

"Im saving her life" John yelled as he began stitching her up with precise detail, she wailed and screamed the entire time, occassionally passing out and then immediately waking back up, Brody looked white as a ghost as he held her, he felt completely helpless, and she was in so much pain, her screams went through him but then her breathing began to slow and the screaming faded.."it didnt cut all the way through the muscle" John said as he finished up his stitching job, Brody just looked at him with shock..

"How the hell did you know how to do that" brody asked with awe..

"i watch House alot" John said dryly as he stood and then moved to Natalie's head, he brushed a piece of her hair back.."it's stitched tight now but you need water" he began as she looked at him, her tears had stopped but they still stained her face..

"I have water in my car" Brody said as he ran to it and John knelt to her as she leaned up on her arms and looked at her freshly stitched leg, then at John..

"You need to relax and take it easy, im gonna leave you with Brody" he said as she looked up and half smiled at him, he literally had saved her life..

"ok" she didnt know what to say to him, he had gone above and beyond..He helped her get into a sitting position as Brody came over with a bottle of water in hand, he handed it to her and she took a hearty sip..

"You stay here with her" John said as he turned from Brody..

"But where are you going?" Brody called out as John jumped in his car.."Hey that is official police equiptment, you cant take that!" Brody yelled but it was too late, John was already speeding off as he watched..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

John sped down the road with determination, he knew where he had to go, he had to check on his mom, make sure she was alright, he was going on straight adrenaline now, his leg still throbbing as he pushed on the gas, flying through the neighborhood as his heart raced.

The streets were filled with frantic people and it was only made worse when they saw the car, they immediately felt relieved to see a police car but he couldnt help them, he had other things to worry about, he skidded onto the front yard of his moms house and she immediately ran out thinking it was Michael but then she saw John get out and she gasped as she cried almost immediately..

"John oh my god John" she ran to him and he hugged her tight for a moment, feeling at ease that she was ok.."are you ok" she took in the sight of him shirtless and slightly bloody..

"Im fine...where's Michael, marcie and the baby" he asked almost frantic..

"Your brother is at work..." she began..."Marcie and Tommy are inside..Johnny whats going on" he could hear the fear in her voice, he hated to see his mom scared..

"I dont know" he said honestly as he stormed for the house, he knew what he needed..

"the phone lines all are dead, the power is out" Eve began a bit hysterically but the hysterics were made even worse as Marcie ran down the hall, a crying Tommy in her arms..

"where's Michael" she said with tears and panick but he pushed past her and directly into his parents room as Eve chased after him..

"Johnny what are you doing" she caught up to him as he looked around frantically, opening draws and tossing them aside..

"Where are the guns" he said a bit out of breath as she looked at him with fear..

"the guns? johnny what are you doing" she began to get frantic as Marcie came running down the hall, the kid still wailing...

"marcie take him and get in the damn room" John barked at her..

"where is Michael!" she yelled at him but he wasnt in the mood..

"damn it Marcie get him out of here!" he yelled making her stiffen, he looked frantic, she was worried, she turned and ran to the bedroom as John began pulling things out of the closet.."where are they mom"

"Johnny please" Eve tried to stop him, her heart pounding dangerously fast, he saw the box on the shelf and he grabbed it, throwing it on the bed as he opened it and grabbed the two guns and ammo.."Johnny!" she yelled now and he stopped and look at him mom, she saw the fear in his eyes and it only magnified what she was already feeling..

"stay in the house and keep the doors locked" he said sternly to her.."Mom i mean it" he yelled and quickly he grabbed one of his fathers tank tops and put it on..

"Ok ok.. please just find your brother" she began to cry as he stormed past her, armed with guns now he headed outside, the sound of erupting chaosis was all around them, it looked like a damn war zone, he ran to the car and quickly too off..

John drove through the town towards the police department, he was on edge and he wanted nothing more than a drink right now, he couldnt believe this was happening, that the world had come to this, he had no idea how far this extended to but he had a huge idea, the fact that there was no military here yet, or that army helicopters werent flying over head, this was definitely not good..

Natalie convinced Brody to bring her back to Rodi's she needed to check on Mac the bar owner, she was worried about him and so with some convincing they began to walk as she limped, her leg now just a dull constant throb as he helped her along the way, neither of them saying anything for awhile, what could you say, this was horrible and the streets of Lanview looked like a riot had broken out..

The strain on her other leg began to be too much as they walked and she finally stopped, it seemed like it would take forever to get to Rodi's at this pace.."I cant even go anymore" she said exhausted as they stood off to the side of the road..

"I dont even have a signal on my phone" Brody said frustrated.."do you think were under attack?" he looked at her..

"I hope not" she said honestly, its not even an idea that would register in her mind at the moment, the sound of a car coming made them both turn, she began waving it down, it was a red pick up truck, she immediately recognized it..

"Jesus thank god your ok" Cris said as he jumped out and immediately ran over to Natalie, Brody rolled his eyes..

"what am i chop liver" he said dryly but Cris didnt pay any mind as he looked at her leg, his eyes got wide..

"Oh my god your hurt" he said with concern..

Natalie put her hand up.."Im ok, its been taken care of" she said as he inspected it further.."can we have a lift to Rodi's though" she said as she began getting in his truck..

"yeah of course" he looked at Brody and grinned.."Ok fine you can come too"

Natalie squeezed between the two of them in the front of the cab, Cris glanced at her leg again.."it looks painful" he said honestly..

"it feels alot better then it did" she said as he drove..

"John Mcbain stitched her up, ive never seen anyone do that before" Brody blurted out and Natalie rolled her eyes at him...

"as in The John McBain, when the hell did he get here" Cris seemed surprised..

"apparently when we were dueling over the pool table he had slipped into town " Brody began as Natalie sighed..

"No shit and he..he stitched this, how?" Cris said with amazement..

"You can learn alot of things in prison" Brody laughed and Natalie nudged him..

"oh come on he wasnt in jail" she said with a laugh..

"who else goes away for almost 6 years, think about it" Brody said as Cris looked at him..

"he may be onto something Nat" Cris shook his head..

"next you will be saying he was abducted by aliens, Geez you two are a bunch of morons" she laughed..

"you know now that i come to think of it he was walking funny" Brody laughed and so did cris..

"Oh i would love to hear you say that to his face" natalie said sarcastically and Brody and Cris immediately got quiet..

"geez nat way to kill the mood, we were just kidding" Cris huffed as they pulled up to Rodi's.

John pulled into the station, it was chaotic to say the least, people were outside, it looked like they were protesting, he got out of the car and he was immediately hounded until they noticed he was a police officer, then some began whispering about how he was back in town, he ignored their stares and walked as fast as he could, limping slightly with his leg as got to the front doors, he was immediately stopped by one of the officers..

"No one goes past here" he began as his eyes grew wide, it was like he had seen a ghost or something.."John McBain?"

"i need to see my brother" he said to the officer..

"its like a mad house in there, i dont know if its worse out here or not" the officer said honestly as he let John get passed, needless to say everyone was staring as he came in, he immediately saw Michael and he walked over when he was in heavy conversation with the Boss Bo but that wasnt the only Buchanan there, the whole damn family was inside, Mom, Dad, brothers Joey and Kevin as well as their sister Jess, she noticed him first as her eyes got wide, she was such a stuck up bitch back in the day he could barely tolerate her, but now she was coming over as Clint and his sons barked at Bo about how they were going to fix the situation..

"Jonathon Mcbain your a sight for sore eyes" Jessica grinned at him, her long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, she was wearing a short sundress, she was pretty cute for 24 but a bitch netherless..Amazing how she didnt change from the 18 year old girl he knew.."so its true, your here" she looked him up and down in approval, she definitely liked what she saw and she wasnt use to rejection, not at all..

"Hi jess, sorry but i dont have time to chat" he began as she reached out and grabbed his arm, he looked at her hand then at her, she smiled and let go of his arm..

"My family is going to take the jet and get out of here, i could pull some strings if you wanted to come" she flirted opening with him, he almost laughed..

"thanks i think i will pass" he walked past her and she huffed, Michael happened to look up and see John, for the first time in forever it was definitely a refreshing site, the Buchanan's were absolutely losing it and Bo was trying to talk them down from flying away, especially since no one knew what was out there..

"your ok?" Michael began as he looked over Johns disheveled appearance.."you are ok right" John said as he could still taste a hint of blood from his split lip..

"Moms ok too, so is marse and Tommy...listen what the hell is going on here, any word?" John brought Michael aside so they could talk..

"I dont know man, i mean we cant even reach the outside world" Michael began to whisper.."some people are saying that they had recieved phone calls from relatives right before, this thing is huge Johnny, so far we know that Atlanta, New York City, Parts of California and Florida are affected" this realization was sickening as john stood there trying to soak up the information..

"listen we need to get everyone to the town hall, we need to exchange information, we need to find out how big this is" John began as Michael looked at him a bit shocked..

"whats got you all Rambo like, hell you didnt even want to be here" Michael said dryly..

"you really want to do this now Michael, we could be at war and not know it" John said honestly...

"listen were doing the best we can here John, you never wanted to be a cop remember, so just let us do our jobs" Michael huffed and began to walk away and John grabbed his arm and yanked him back hard as he spoke in his ear..

"we both know that Bo is not equipt to handle this situation, hell he can barely stand up to his own brother, we need to do something or this town will fall apart" John gritted his teeth as he spoke, he wasnt in the mood for games, not now..John had been to places, he had seen things that would make most men fall to their knees, he also knew that in tragic times it wouldnt be too hard for everyone to turn on each other out of fear.."You need to stand up and say something, and you need to do it now"

Michael looked at his brother and studied his face for a second, he then walked over to Bo, he tried to interupt but Bo was in a heavy discussion with Clint his brother..

"i just really dont think that flying out of here is the best option" Bo said with concern..

"You dont really think im gonna stay here with my family do you, that bomb was only 50 miles away!" Clint said angrily, he was scared for his family, he needed to protect them.."the next one could be closer, just come with me Bo, leave this town behind" Clint said quietly and then he looked at Michael who was standing near by.."do you mind this is private!" he barked at the young guy..."Just like his father nothing but " he began and john surprisingly came up to Clint, directly in his face, stunning everyone..

"I would choose your next words wisely" he said threateningly..

Clint smiled looking amused.."so the prodgical son returns, you know i find it odd that as soon as you come into town all hell breaks loose!"

"would you like those to be your last words" John stared at him in the eye...

"enough ok we have too many things going on right now" Bo finally barked as John eased some, he so wanted to beat Clint down, he always hated the man, always!"Were not gonna start fighting amongst ourselves"

"people are fighting in the streets as we speak" John barked at him.."Your letting this town go to shit so you can play footsy with your brother, i say let him go, good riddens"

Clint grabbed John by his collar quick.."let me remind you who i am boy"

John grinned at him.."a sorry piece of shit who lives off the misfortune of others, i think i got it"

"I could take you to your knees" Clint stared at him..

"go for it, i dare ya" John challenged him..

"enough ok, were not going to get anywhere fighting" Michael surprisingly spoke up as they looked at him and Clint let go of Johns shirt..

"he's not worth it anyway, his own father couldnt stand to look at him" Clint laughed and then John struck him right in the jaw, it was fast and Clint stumbled back as an officer grabbed John and pulled him back..

Kevin and Joey lunged for John but they were both held back but a few cops as they struggled..

"let me go" they yelled in unison..

"Arrest him!" Clint barked as he held his face, Vicki his wife looked mortified, Jessica kind of grinned as Joey and Kevin were released and ran to their fathers side..

"your gonna pay for this Mcbain" kevin yelled out..

"Just get him out of here" Bo barked, knowing full well the jails were full and in all honesty there was times he had wanted to do the same thing to his brother..

"Your gonna let him go, are you out of your mind!" Clint yelled as Michael now grabbed Johns arm..

"johnny lets go before he changes his mind" Michael said quickly..

"you better watch your back McBain" Joey yelled as John laughed, he had missed this town after all..

Michael got him outside as John smirked.."are you out of your fucking mind, you cant do that John, your lucky that Bo didnt arrest you"

John shook his brother off of him.."Oh please he wanted to do it too, Clint is nothing but an arrogant piece of shit"

"yeah well you still cant go around hitting people" Michael barked and John turned to look at him, glaring slightly..

"look around you Mikey, normal laws dont apply, this town is fucked" he said as he began walking..

"Johnny where the hell are you going" he called out to his brother.."John!" but he didnt stop he kept walking..

Natalie couldnt believe that people still sat in the bar, especially at a time like this, the world was going to hell for all they knew and yet people were drinking and laughing without a care in the world..

Her brother was there as well, she wanted to keep an eye on him, she was worried about him, he was the only person she had in the world, she had changed her clothes though so he hadnt seen her injury, she didnt want him to worry, he drank without a care in the world and she happily let him do so, god knows if he would make it to his 21st birthday, no one knew what was in store for them..

Mac had told her to go home but she couldnt as much as her leg was hurting she couldnt leave him to fend for himself with a full bar, but then again this was the kind of person she was..

I guess sitting at the bar getting drunk was better then the other option of walking the streets looking for trouble, might as well drink it up while you could, she sighed and poured herself a drink, normally she wouldnt drink on the job but she made an exception..

After about another hour natalie couldnt take the pain in her leg anymore, she had talked to Mac and told him she would take a quick nap and come back to help out, he was worried, concern was written all over his face but if there was one thing the people in Lanview respected was their local bartender, they wouldnt give him any trouble, plus she wanted to see Roxy, the last time she saw her she was carrying on about the end of the world and making preparations, Natalie hoped and prayed it wouldnt come to that, this was the United States of America, the government surely wouldnt let this get that far..

She grabbed a bottle of vodka and headed next door to the angel square motel..

John found himself at the motel, on the roof to be exact, a six pack of beer on the ground next to him, this use to be his peaceful place but not anymore, cause now the streets were filled with chaos and disorder, he couldnt believe he was still there, in that town, the world was going to shit, the sound of the door opening made him look and for a second it was like a weird dejavu as he saw her standing there, a bottle in her hand..

"Hey i wasnt expecting to see you here" she said with surprise, after she had seen Roxy and tried to calm her that no aliens were landing anytime soon, well she needed a drink and bad, her leg was hurting again, she limped over to him as he stood up..

"You shouldnt be walking around on that" he said honestly as he looked at her now covered leg, she had changed into another pair of jeans..

"Oh its fine" she said as she neared him.."its not like the world is ending or anything" she said a bit sarcastically as she walked to the edge of the roof and looked down, small fires were started around the town, smoke could be seen.."wow who would of guessed that lanview would have a riot" she said with a shake of her head..

"this is what happens when there is no order" he said honestly as she looked at him..

"Bo will fix it" she said and he laughed..

"yeah i will believe it when i see it, you gonna share" he pointed to her bottle, he definitely needed something stronger then beer..

"why not, help yourself" she said as she walked over to the wall and sat down with a groan..

He sat down next to her.."you have to make sure that doesnt get infected" he said as he took a huge swig and she rolled her eyes..

"are you scared it will kill me" she laughed sarcastically and took the bottle from him and took a huge swig..

"you still drink the same, thats good" he laughed and she rolled her eyes at him again..

"oh god you remember that" she said with embarassment as he took a swig and handed it back to her.."i will let you know that i was very upset over Tommy" she laughed..

"Oh geez you remember his name, dont tell me he is your boyfriend now" he said with a sarcastic laugh as they passed the bottle back and forth...

"Oh god no, he took of after highschool, got accepted to a college out of state" she sighed.."one of the lucky ones who actually got out of this god forsaken town"

"yeah well considering what is happening out there" he said as they both stared out at the large cloud that was now disipating slowly, the mood got somber as they sat there, passing the bottle back and forth..

After a few minutes natalie finally spoke.."so what exactlly were you doing out there for all those years" she couldnt help it, curiousity had gotten the best of her, hell he had been the talk of the town for years now..

"Just living" he took a sip as she looked at him.."what?" he looked at her..

"You know people have said alot of things about your time away" she began and he got up now, so did she..

"what else is new, come on this is a small town" he said, seeming nervous as he walked over to the edge of the roof, he passed the bottle to her..

"you left your girlfriend here" Natalie said as he looked at her now, he seemed annoyed..

"so now your gonna judge me, thats great" he said sarcastically..

"chill out man, im not judging anyone im just stating facts here" she said seriously..

"yeah well i left for my own reasons and thats none of your business" he walked away from her and she sighed, this was going from bad to worst..

"Hey listen im not trying to start a fight" she said as he took a seat in a plastic chair and leaned his head back, his arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky..

"i dont like talking, im not a talker" he said as he continued to stare at the sky..

"ok thats fine, we dont need to talk" she took a seat in the other chair and she stared up at the sky, he glanced over at her..

"why are you up here" he said as he looked at her.."Im sure you got someone waiting for you"

"who me?" she smirked.."You mean like a man friend?"

"Jesus what are you 60 years old, manfriend?, a boyfriend..." he laughed and she rolled her eyes..

"Oh one of those..no..i steer clear of that" she laughed..

"No way,...why... i mean not to sound forward but, well... your pretty hot Natalie" he smirked at her and she began laughing nervously..

"well yes i am" she laughed.."what about you, im sure you got someone waiting for you back , well where ever it was your heading" she looked at him..

"I think i learned awhile ago that me and relationships dont mix" he looked back up at the sky..

"well not to sound forward but,...well your pretty hot John" Natalie smirked and then began laughing as did he..

"yeah ok i think you had enough of this" he went to take the bottle out of her hand but their fingers touched for a second, and it sparked something, possibly the alcohol talking but their eyes had locked and then within seconds they were standing as their mouths collided in a very heavily seductive kiss, and then he was pushing her back against the brick wall..

It was a few moments before they both pulled back, breathing heavy as they looked at each other and then she was removing her top as he looked at her, taking in the sight of her amazing body, her breasts barely contained by her bra, he yanked off his tank top and she licked her lips, he was gorgeous, even though it was now dark outside she could still see his tattoos, his muscles, her body ached for his, damn it if they were all gonna die she wanted to die with this memory, she quickly reached for his jeans and tugged on his belt, he smirked at her as he grabbed at her jeans and pulled her against him, his swollen manhood pressing against the zipper in his pants and her hand as she moved it there and gave him a squeeze, that was all it took for him to push her back up against the wall as he yanked her bra down, exposing her breasts to him as he engulfed her nipple into his hot mouth, he felt like heaven and she gasped outloud as she latched onto his long hair, digging her nails into it as he growled against her skin, he had to have her and now..

His hand immediately went to her jeans as his mouth continued its torture, he yanked them down her thighs along with her panties and was immediately rewarded with a moan as his hand hit soft wet flesh and he dove a thick finger inside her..

"Oh my god" she called out, surprising herself as he moved his mouth from her nipples and grinned at her..

"you aint seen nothing get sweetheart" he grinned as he dove his tongue into her mouth , accepting her sweet moans as he fucked her with his fingers, she was so wet and tight around him, his cock was aching incredibly bad, he attempted to unbutton his jeans with his free hand but was failing miserably as he continued to work his other hand inside her, and then he felt her hands tugging at her jeans, and then his zipper went down as her hand snaked around his thick erection, he groaned deep into her mouth and then quickly removed his hand from between her legs as he yanked his jeans down, quickly he then spun her around, her hands against the brick wall as he yanked her hips back against him and then she felt him, all of him enter her in a devestating hard thrust as she bit down on her own arm to stop herself from screaming out passionately as he filled her..

"fuck" he groaned as she engulfed all of him, tight wet heat, convulsing against his cock, he nearly came as he didnt move for a minute, he just stayed embedded inside her as he closed his eyes, yes this is definitely the way to go he thought, her moans brought him back to the moment and then he was driving into her with determination, fucking her wildly as she came again and again on him, it was making him crazy, causing his eyes to fall in the back of his head..

Her legs were shaking from the intense orgasm rocking her body, it had been quite sometime that she had even had sex and this, well this was mind shattering the way he took her body, with a final thrust he pressed himself into her back as he bit lightly against her neck, that sensation alone sent her into another orgasm as he grunted heavily as he emptied inside of her, she could literally feel him pulsating in her body as he pushed her flush against the wall, the bricks feeling wonderfully hard and cool against her very hot body, he stayed like that for another minute before retreating from her body, her legs nearly gave way as she turned herself around, leaning against the wall as he fell back on the chair, his pants around his ankles as he ran his hand through his now sweaty hair..

"wow" was all she said as she looked at him..

"definitely" he said as he leaned his head back, he was completely and totally spent..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Michael made his way back home to his wife and son, being at the station, watching everything fall apart, well he wasnt equipt for that and right about now he was wishing he had picked another field to work in, one that didnt hold so much responsibility cause he was seriously lacking it these days..

He hated that he dreaded going home, it was suppose to be a place of peace and rest but what he really wanted to do right now was bury himself deep inside Audrey and forget about everything else in his life, he felt like a piece of shit, he was living a lie and it was only getting worse..

His mother was sitting on the porch when he pulled up, 29 years old and living with his mother, definitely not the life he had picked out for himself but he couldnt leave her, not after his father died, someone had to be there to make sure she was ok..

"did you see your brother, he came by here frantic" Eve said as she met her son at his car, she had been worried to death about John, he was never one to follow the rules, this much she did know but his behaviour earlier had her concerned, there was too much going on at the present time for him to have a melt down..

Michael sighed and ran his hand through his hair.."yeah he's fine, made a bit of a scene at the station"

"oh god what did he do" Eve said with worry..

"Nothing just pissed off the Buchanan's,...mainly Clint" he said as they headed inside..

"Oh Michael what are we going to do with him, this place, this world... i just dont understand what is happening" the concern in her voice was apparent as they stopped just at the door..

Michael put his hands on his mom's shoulders.."Its fine mom, its all gonna be fine" he was lying but what else could he say, the United States was under attack from god knows who, and without having contact with the outside world, well no one knew how big this had gotten, not for sure anyways.."How is Marse and Tommy"

"sleeping, atleast someone can in this house" Eve said with a sigh..

"Mom you should try and get some sleep, im here now.. i'll stay up and keep my eye on things" he said softly and she touched his face..

"you look exhausted Michael, you need to sleep"

"I will just not right now" he leaned in and hugged his mom.."just sleep for a little bit, you will feel better"

Eve pulled back and looked at him, she was beyond tired but also worried about her boys.."maybe i will try" she forced a smile as they headed inside and Michael went to the bedroom, stopping as he saw marcie sleeping, he loved her, he really did and Tommy too, why couldnt he just stop his childish games and be the man they needed him to be..

John made his way down the street, Natalie had crashed on the roof and he took the opportunity to split, he was good at that, he never was one for cuddling after sex cause that would mean he was getting involved and he didnt do that, not anymore, not again..

The streets had quieted down now, it was nearly 4 am and it seemed as though everyone had gone home to sleep, some had left town all together, packing up their cars with their belongings in search of something, fear was really a huge motivator but John knew better, if it was gonna be their time, well it would be their time..

A sound in the distance caught his attention, it sounded like crying and it was coming from the park, he had almost decided to ignore it but it was a familar cry, he knew that cry and he walked towards it, stopping a few feet away as he saw Cait sitting on a bench, her face in her hands as she sobbed..

"hey are you ok?" he asked as he walked over cautiously, he definitely knew he wasnt her favorite person but then again he didnt blame her, he had up and left with no more than a note and a short one at that..

Cait looked up from her hands, she seemed a bit shocked to see him standing there.."just go away" she said as she cried and he should of listened but he didnt as he walked closer to her.."I dont even understand why you had to come back in town, why now, why after all this time" she cried and he honestly had nothing to say.."oh just forget it" she stood now clearly annoyed as she began to walk past him but then she stopped.."You know what better yet screw you John" she spun and faced him.."how could you just up and leave like that after everything we had been through"

"i just had to go" he said honestly and she laughed through tears..

"just like you to be a selffish self absorbed asshole!" she yelled and he was actually expecting her anger.."well dont just stand there say something, anything!"

"what do you want me to say Cait, that im sorry...well im sorry" he said low..

"go to hell John, you should of never came back, NEVER" she yelled at him and began walking again as he stood there, she stopped.."i have a life now you know, im happy, Patrick makes me happy" she spun to face him..

"and im happy for you both" he said honestly as she ran up to him..

"were you always this cold and heartless!" she snapped at him, he just stood there.."You cant just come back in someones life whenever you feel like it, you cant play with peoples emotions!"

"I didnt come back here for that" he began to say and she laughed again..

"oh so you came back for your father, please... you hated the man, im surprised you didnt throw a god damn party when you found out" she began to yell and he turned from her..

"im done with this conversation" he said quickly, he wasnt in the mood to get the third degree from her as much as he knew he deserved it..

"No, no your not getting off that easy" she ran up to him and yanked his arm back some and now he faced her, he was pissed..

"I left cause i wanted to alright, is that what you want to hear Cait, i hated this god damn town, it was suffocating me, YOU were suffocating me, are you happy now!" he yelled at her and she looked at him shocked..

"How fucking dare you" she slapped him hard in the face as he stood there, she went to slap him again but this time he caught her hand in mid air, stopping her as she looked shocked..

"I'll give you the first one but not two" he let go of her hand.."go home to your fiancee Cait, if you havent noticed there is bigger things going on then shit that happened in the past" he walked past her this time and she didnt stop him, this town was gonna be the death of him..

By the next day natalie was back at Rodi's cleaning up the mess from the night before, she tried not to think of the mind blowing yet drunken sex she had had with the one and only John Mcbain, he was definitely the kind of guy that your parents warned you about but then again for all she knew the world was ending but is that why they ended up fucking on the roof cause the world was ending?

She wiped the counters absentmindedly as she thought back to last night, when she had woken up he was gone, but then again that was his style she tried to tell herself..

"Darling why are you here" she heard Mac's voice and it snapped her from her thoughts as she faced him..

"the place is a mess, i wanted to help" she said honestly..

"yeah well i dont even know how much longer i am going to keep it open, the alcohol is almost gone, i wont get another shipment" he sighed, this was his dream, owning this bar was his life and now it was all going to shit..

"i could try and go outside town and find some alcohol" she said as the idea of running out of alcohol at a time like this would indeed put the streets of lanview into a riot, this is where people came to forget about their troubles and as of yesterday everyone had alot of troubles..

"thats sweet darling but i just need to accept the inevitable" he said with sadness.."Rodi's is gonna have to close down" he said as he walked away..

John had made it to his mom's house last night and all was quiet, he crept into his old room and flopped on the bed, too many things on his mind, and one of them wasnt what he had expected, Natalie, he was thinking of her.. it wasnt unusual for him to have a one night stand and move on, hell he had did it for the past 6 years as he moved from state to state, but last night, there was something different about it, he felt a pull to her, a pull he still felt but he knew damn sure that feelings like that, being vulnerable is what would get you killed these days, it was a one time deal, that was it, and it wouldnt happen again..

The sound of Tommy waking up stirred John from his half asleep state, he definitely wasnt use to kids running about around him, he didnt know if he would ever get use to this, he sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair..

Eve stood in the kitchen making breakfast for the house, they were one of the lucky few in the neighborhood who actually had a generator for the house but it was only time before the gas ran out in that too but right now she didnt care, she had heard John come home last night and she couldnt help but be relieved, it was the first time in years that she had both her boys at home again, she hadnt knew how much she missed this, cooking for them, it reminded her of when they were younger, but times were alot different now, the world was different but while she could, she would make the best of it..

Marcie rolled over in bed and smiled as she looked at her husband, he was laying on his back, his arms behind his head, he had come home last night and they had made love like they hadnt in years, it was amazing and definitely not expected, since she had Tommy their sex life had become essentially nonexsistant but last night was as if something came over Michael and she wasnt about to complain..

"hey your awake" it took Michael a second to snap back into reality as he saw Marcie smiling at him, he felt like shit, he had taken his sexual aggression for another woman out on her, he was a piece of shit as a man, a husband and a person but all she did was smile, she had no idea what an asshole he really was..

"Uh hmmm, last night was" she smiled as she leaned up on his chest, he had to look away, he was ashamed of what he had become.."something wrong?" she noticed his change in demeanor but before he could answer Tommy was heard wailing in the other room..

Michael got up quick.."i got him, you can sleep in" he said low, he couldnt stand that she looked at him with so much love when he hated himself so much..

"really?" she looked surprised..

He forced a smile.."yeah" he leaned down and kissed her forehead..

John made his way to the kitchen, the smell of fresh cooked eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee filled the house, his mom stood by the coffee maker finishing up as she looked at him.."i hope your hungry" she smiled at him as he took a seat..

"Starved actually" he said as Tommy came running into the kitchen, stopping immediately as he looked at John with wide confused eyes.."Hey buddy" John said to his nephew, he couldnt get over how much he looked like Michael, actually he couldnt believe Michael had a kid...

"alright little man your mama is gonna sleep in" Michael said as he walked into the kitchen and then stopped as he looked at John, shocked to see him there.."you came home last night?"

"so did you" John said as he sipped the fresh cup of coffee as Michael took a seat..

"bo agreed to get the town together today for a meeting" Michael said as he ate a piece of bacon..

"its about damn time" John said as he began to eat.."we have to send out some search parties and see whats left out there"

"thats insane, no one will do that" Michael said with a roll of his eyes..

"i will" John began as Eve turned and looked at him..

"You cant go back out there John, you dont know what its like, it could be dangerous" she said with worry, she didnt want him to leave cause if he left he may never come back..

"yeah well it could very well get dangerous here mom,..we dont want the wrong people getting into lanview" he said seriously..

"You act like the entire police station isnt up and running, nothing is going to happen to lanview, hell no one even knows it exsists" Michael said defensively..

"Michael just eat your damn bacon, im not asking you to come" John said as he slowly began to get annoyed..

"yeah well i dont have a death wish" Michael snapped.."some of us have a family to take care of"

"boys please not now ok...not in front of Tommy" Eve said quickly before it could esculate, they both looked away from each other and continued to eat without saying another word..

John finished eating and quickly headed for the shower, it was getting hot out quick and he was still feeling somewhat out of it, so he closed his eyes in the shower, letting the water run down his body, he would leave town by himself if he had to, lanview could only be protected if they knew what they were up against and he knew enough that when times got tough people got a bit crazy..

It was almost two hours later that John, his mother, brother , Marcie and Tommy all headed down to the townhall, half of the town was already there, filling up the small space quickly until there was only standing room left, John scanned the room, doing a visual on who was there, he was rewarded with a glare from Cait as she sat next to patrick who seem to not have care in the world..he nodded at Antonio who was across the room, Gigi was flirting her way with Rex, Natalie's younger brother, he looked for the red head, it wouldnt be hard to find her especially since there wasnt a whole hell of alot of redheads in lanview, maybe ten tops including natalie, and he had counted 9, none of them her, he was sure she would be there..

Natalie had driven to the outskirts of town, it didnt help that lanview was surrounded by alot of farm land and well the fact that she hadnt checked the gas in the car, thanks to Rex , he had said there was plenty she should of known better cause now she was walking down the road, hot as hell in the sun, thankfully she wore shorts and a tank top but she was seriously thinking of removing the tank top and just wearing her bra, why did it have to be so damn hot out there, not a freaking car or person in sight either and she was quite a ways away from town..

She wished she had remembered her ipod, anything to make this walk more enjoyable, she was thirsty and sweating, so much for trying to help the damn town..The sound of a car coming made her turn as she blocked the sun from her eyes and squinted, it was a truck and she waved frantically at it..

John began to make his way through the town hall, he didnt know why he was so concerned with Natalie not being there, maybe she was just avoiding him after last night, maybe that was for the best, maybe they should just avoid each other..

Bo made his way to the podium and wiped the sweat from his tired brow, all he saw was angry faces looking at him, waiting for him to somehow save the day, the pressure was enormous, before he could even call the meeting to order people began shouting questions and demanding answers..

The local grocery store had been vandalized over night and now food was running dangerously short, other store owners complained about how they couldnt even sell what they had, was the dollar even worth anything anymore.. The questions were nonstop and he was quickly falling under the chaos as he looked at the residents he had sworn to protect..

"Rodi's is gonna have to close down, im on my last bottles of alcohol and one of my employees took off in search of more" Mac called out as people began shouting more,..

John listened to what Mac said and he immediately thought of Natalie, would she of been that stupid to go out on her own in search of supplies? He made his way through the crowd and towards mac as people continued to yell..

"did you say one of your employees left?" John said as he neared the older man..

"i told her not to Johnny that it wasnt worth it" Mac said as he shook his head in disapproval..

"so your telling me that she is out there, right now,..alone?" John couldnt believe what he was hearing, did no one care that she was out there by herself?

"You know my natty is always a spit fire Johnny, she does what she wants" Roxy said nonchalantly, it was apparent she had been drinking, she reaked of alcohol..

"Unbelievable" John snapped angrily as he stormed past them, his mom saw the look on his face and quickly ran over through the crowd..

"Johnny whats wrong" Eve said with concern..

"there is a girl missing and no one in this damn town seems to give a shit about it" he said as he walked past her..

"Missing? Who is missing" Eve said as she ran up to him but it was too late, he was already lost in the crowd of people...

Natalie wasnt one to take a ride from strange men, but then again she had never been stranded in the hot summer heat with no water either, miles from town..

George and Billy they said their names were, neither of them she knew even though now she sat budded up between them, but they had bottled water and she desperately needed it, she was becoming dehydrated fast, she could feel it, what she couldnt feel was their eyes all over her legs..

"i really appreciate you stopping" she said to George who was driving, he looked maybe a little older than her, a bit rough around the edges, his hair shaggy and unkempt, almost a full beard now and a belly that screamed his enjoyment of alcoholic beverages..

The other guy Billy was smaller in comparison, his hair shorter and stubble on his face, both men were in dirty jeans and tshirts not that she would complain considering what was going in the world out there, she could only imagine that she too looked like shit..

"Not a problem at all doll" George grinned at her.."so lanview huh?"

"yep its just a few miles up the road" she pointed..

"why would you come out by yourself, its kind of dangerous dont you think" Billy spoke, his tone a bit creepy as she looked at him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable next to these men..

"i didnt mean i was really alone" she laughed nervously..."I mean im not"

"really it kind of looks like you are" George raised an eyebrow at her and she had a feeling that maybe this wasnt the best of ideas..

John didnt even know where to go to find her, but mac said she was looking for alcohol for Rodi's so he began to head to the nearest town, was he on foot, no..Motorcycle, one that someone happened to leave lying around in the parking lot outside of Town hall, technically it wasnt stealing, more like borowing until he found Natalie and brought her back..

He was livid with the town for not giving a shit that she was missing, granted she wasnt a Buchanan or anyone of importance but to blatantly not care, he just didnt get, apparently he would be on his own finding her..

He drove for what seemed like forever, how far had she really gone and then he saw a car on the side of the road and he pulled up to it, empty, he thought for a second then turned around, he knew of an old farm up the road, maybe she had walked there, it was damn hot out, he took off in a hurry..

Natalie's nervousness took a turn for the worst when she had pointed for the men to turn up ahead but they kept driving forward instead..

"You know lanview is that way" she tried to hold back the fact that she was worried, the creepy oogling she was getting from the duel was making her feel ill, would this be her final hour, was she going to die at the hands of these pricks, no she couldnt think that way, she had to think her way out of it..

"but you said you needed alcohol, there is a place right up here" George smirked at her and she faked a smile, she wanted to get the hell out of that truck, she would have to play her cards right, Billy sitting next to her kept inching his hand to her exposed thigh and remarking on her bandaged leg..

"Oh that its a tattoo, just got it done gotta keep it covered" she lied not wanting them to know she was an injured duckling so to speak..

"You should let us have a peek?" he licked his lips..

"maybe later" she tried to charm them, if she could just get them to pull over she would make a run for it..

They began to pull up to the old Gable Farm and she suddenly felt at ease, she knew the Gables, well kind of, they came into town every once and awhile looking for supplies, just an older couple, she could hint to them what was going on but when she saw their vehicles gone from the property she felt her stomach sink, maybe they had left amist all the craziness like so many others did..

"well thank god were here i really have to use the ladies room" she lied, she needed to get away from these two they were beginning to freak her out and it was made worse even earlier when George had leaned forward in the seat and she saw what looked like a gun tucked in his pants, just great!

"but you promised us a peek at that tattoo" Billy smiled at her and she gulped..

"well maybe if you are a good boy i will give you a private showing" she touched his face and his eyes got wide, thats what he had wanted to hear, she could see it in his eyes, both of theirs actually..

"Then i say we let the lady use the bathroom" george perked up a bit as they pulled up to the farm and they all began to get out, they watched her wearily...

"it doesnt look like anyone is home, so im just gonna go in" she began to walk past them but an arm came down on hers, it was Billy, he was breathing in her ear.

"you know i got a better plan" he grinned as he looked at George and then they both grabbed her, Billy had her head and George scooped up her legs as she began to panick..

"hey seriously this isnt funny" she said as they began leading her in the house, she didnt want to completely freak out now...

"who said were joking darling, now shut up" George pulled the gun on her and her eyes got wide..

John made his way to the farm, he was sure he was going to see her walking but nothing but then he saw something else, tire tracks leading into the farm and he looked out in the distance, a pick up truck was parked outside and he was fairly certain it hadnt belonged to the Gables, it was too new and they were always into the classics, he remembered, he use to fix them, he quietly hopped off his bike and left it at the entrance and headed to the house..

"seriously you two, this is beyond rude" Natalie wiggled against them and they got into the house and dropped her on the couch and thats when she saw it, the blood smeared on the floor..."what the" she began to say as george laughed..

"I think she may scream Billy" George laughed..

"i think you may be right, but lets atleast make it worth her while" Billy was already unbuttoning his jeans..

Natalie knew she wasnt about to be a sitting victim, she jumped the couch and went to run but her leg held her back and George came around and grabbed the back of her hair as she screamed out in pain..

"stupid move bitch" he yelled as he yanked her back..

"ok ok, maybe we can make a deal or something" she said with a shaky voice..

"I got a deal for you" Billy said as he walked over to her.."suck my dick" he laughed as went to shove his fully aroused manhood at her as George pushed her to her knees and yanked her head back, Billy stuffed his manhood into her mouth and she bit down, hard too, apparently he hadnt seen it coming cause he let out a blood curdling scream.."she bit me!" he screamed like a girl and she turned and grabbed a handful of George's balls, pulling and turning until he hollared in pain, she took the opportunity to take off and run as they yelled towards her..

John had heard the yelling and he began to run, he was almost at the door and then he saw her barreling out, she looked shocked for a second to see him, and she was, she didnt know why he was there and honestly at this point she just wanted to get away before those two idiots came out..

"Lets go, lets go" she yelled as she jumped in the truck, John had no idea what was going on but she seemed frantic, george was stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition and she revved up the truck..

"what the hell happened" John began to say as two guys came running out of the house, one with a gun..

"get down" natalie yelled as she floored the truck, leaving dust in the wake as gunshots could be heard.."Holy shit that was fucking crazy!" she yelled out as adrenaline raced through her, John just looked at her..

"you want to tell me what the hell that was" he began and then he saw blood on her chin and neck.."holy shit are you ok?, who the hell were those guys" he said as she quickly wiped her neck..

"Just two assholes, and that blood is well, you dont want to know but i seriously need to brush my teeth" she said as she looked at him..

"you almost got raped back there?" he had to ask as he looked at her..

"almost is the key word here John, i totally kicked some ass, see if they ever try and mess with me again" she said loudly...

"i think you need to pull over and let me drive" he said seriously, she was way too hyped at the moment, he knew it was shock, he had seen it before..

"Your out of your mind, i feel fine, great actually" she yelled out with excitement and then just like that her eyes rolled back and out she went like a light as the truck swerved violently, John grabbed a hold of the wheel but her foot was still on the gas, he moved it out of the way and brought the car to an abrupt stop, she was definitely passed out, he saw blood seeping through her bandage, he knew he had to get her medical attention and fast, he slid her across the seat and he jumped in front of the wheel and took off..

The meeting at town hall had become a disaster instead of any sort of help, the residents were angry, they wanted to know what was going on and honestly Bo had little to go on besides the fact that he believed a terrorist attack had occured but then again he couldnt even be sure, his brother was loading his plane and taking his family out of the country, Bo was powerless to stop him and honestly he was exhausted trying, he wasnt going to leave his town, these were his people they needed him..

"i think your a fool for not coming" Clint had said to him angrily in their last conversation.."this town isnt worth it"

Bo sat behind his desk now, he hadnt slept in days, he was tired and weak, half of his men werent even there, they opted to be with family instead, no one knew what the fate for lanview was, and sadly their police chief didnt either..

Eve was beside herself with worry as she paced the house, John had left, rambling on about someone missing, it had been hours and he hadnt come back, Michael had left to help the police chief and now she just had marcie and tommy who were sitting in the backroom trying to pretend as if everything was ok and it was far from it, not only was the town falling apart but her family as well, the sound of a truck pulling up made her rush to the door, why was john always in a different car? She walked outside, he looked a bit panicked as he ran around the truck, then she noticed why as he carried a woman from it..

"Oh my god Johnny is she..." she couldnt even finish the words as she looked at the young girl, it took her a second to know who it was, it was Natalie Balsam, the local bartender and daughter of the crazy woman Roxy..

"she passed out, i need water, a sewing needle, some gauze" he began to raddle off supplies as Eve watched in shocked, she had no idea what was going on, John could see the shock in her eyes.."Mom please, help me" he said a bit urgently as he got into the house, she followed and he laid natalie down on the couch, the commotion stirred Marcie and Tommy as they came out..

"Oh my god is she dead" Marcie called out dramatically as Tommy ran over..

Eve was busy getting supplies as john began removing the bandage from her leg.."Marcie get Tommy out of here, Now" he barked at her and she looked scared to death but quickly ushered the yelling child into another room, the final bandage came off and he saw a few stitches had torn, Eve came back, a handful of supplies, she gasped as she looked at the wound on Natalie's leg.."i need to stitch it back up but she needs antibiotics, do we have any?" he began to clean the wound as Eve took off running in search of medicine, he brought his attention back to her leg.."Now what the hell were you thinking natalie" he said with frustration as he looked at her, she was still out cold..

Meanwhile Michael sat in his police car, he was in shock, unable to speak as crying could be heard next to him, he just stared forward, he couldnt believe what he just heard, it couldnt be true, it just couldnt.."are you sure" he couldnt even look at her, all he saw was his life spirling out of control..

"of course im sure and dont you even ask if it is yours cause you know it is" audrey cried as she sat there..

"But...but i thought you were on the pill" he finally looked at her..

"99.9 % effective, lucky me" she said as she cried.."what am i going to do"

"i think im gonna be sick" he said, more of a warning though as he opened the car door quick and stepped out, vomitting on the ground as reality began to sink in, he had fucked up, like truly fucked up..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

John couldnt believe that she had slept through the entire ordeal of him restitching her leg, he was grateful of course especially since he knew it would be incredibly painful, she looked exhausted and after whatever had taken place today well he was sure she was running on empty, he sat at the table with a cup of coffee, his mom looking at him questionably, he waited..

"is there something i should know about this girl?" Eve asked as she sipped her coffee, she had never seen her son like that before with anyone, he looked concerned for Natalie and that kind of shocked her, she didnt even know that they knew each other..

"no why?" he said nonchalantly, he really didnt want to have this conversation with his mom..

"well i mean you did just stitch up her leg, again" she said with a raised eyebrow..

"well its not like i can bring her to the hospital mom, the place is a mad house" he said quickly..

"Uh hmmm" she said suspiciously and he ran his hand through his hair..

"Mom dont" he said with a shake of his head..

"what? I didnt say anything" she smirked some.."i should go check on her" she said as she got up and he sighed, he could tell his mom was going to hound him about this one..

Eve made her way over to Natalie who was still sleeping soundly on the couch, she didnt personally know the girl but she had heard of her throughout the years, she was the wild child of Roxy Balsam but she had grown into quite the beauiful young woman, possibly even someone her son would become smitten with, she smiled at the thought, she wanted him to be happy, he deserved to be happy..

Natalie began to come around as she laid there, she had had the best dream and she began to smile as she opened her eyes but she saw a pair of blue ones looking at her and she jumped slightly, not knowing where the hell she was..

"its ok dear, your ok" Eve said softly as Natalie focused on her face..

"Mrs. Mcbain?" she said with confusion as she looked at the woman..

"You gave us quite the scare but lucky for you John was able to take care of that leg" Eve said as natalie looked down, her leg was bandaged again, she felt incredibly confused, how did she get there?.."Here have this, you seem a bit dehydrated" Eve handed her a water bottle and images of what happened came rushing back, George and Billy, the truck and John, yes John had been there but why, and how?

Natalie took a sip as a small little boy came running over to her, he was rambling about something and then she looked up and saw Marcie Mcbain, she immediately felt tense, that woman didnt like her, never had..

"Tommy get over here" she said quickly as she glared at Natalie, Natalie tried to focus on the water she was drinking, had John gone out to find her, is that what had happened..

"Oh good your up" she heard his voice as he came in the room and walked over..

"hey thanks for that" she glanced at her leg and Marcie huffed a bit sarcastically..

"maybe some people should stop playing the victim all the time" she said a bit rudely as John looked at her..

"excuse me" he didnt understand where this attitude was coming from, i mean Marcie was usually a bitch but not to random strangers, but she acted like she knew Natalie, like personally..

Before Natalie could defend herself to this woman Eve spoke up.." i think were all a bit on edge right now, how about i make us something to eat" she began to go in the kitchen..

Marcie glared again and pulled Tommy into the bedroom with her as Natalie began to sit up, as John looked at her..

"what the hell was that about" he began and natalie pushed herself up more..

"Long story, believe me its not worth even telling" she said quickly.."i should probably go" she felt uncomfortable being there, and it wasnt just cause of marcie..

"not really a good idea" John said as he took a seat across from her.."if you leave before you eat then my mom will assume you hate her cooking, then we will all hear about it tonight"

"i just feel a bit, i dont know...weird" she said honestly..

"yeah well maybe thats why you decided to go on a beer run alone" he said as she looked at him..

"oh that,...yeah... probably not the best idea" she began as she looked at him.."did you...did you go looking for me?" she was a bit shocked that he would look for her..

"yeah well i had nothing else better to do" he ran a hand through his hair nonchalantly.."plus something told me you were gonna get yourself in trouble"

"oh really...i think i handled myself pretty well" she said proudly..

"what the hell happened in there" he said as he looked at her..

Natalie ran her hand over her face.."another long story...but" it was like a light bulb went off in her head as she looked at him, her eyes got wide..

"what is it" he saw a look in her eye, something had happened in there, he knew it..

"i think the gables are dead" she said low..

John jumped from his seat.."what?, why would you say that"

"can you keep your voice down i dont want to freak anyone out" she said quietly as Eve continued to cook, John walked over to her now.."when i was in the house i saw blood, alot of blood" she swallowed hard..

"is that what was all over your neck?" he asked and she shook her head no..

"no that was from" she didnt finish.." You dont want to know lets just say that someone is gonna need stitches in a very ummm bad spot" she said with a nervous laugh..

"jesus Natalie what the hell you could of gotten yourself killed" he was getting angry now as he paced the room..

"well i didnt, im alive and kicking" she said defensively.."and im not really in the mood to get yelled at, definitely not by you" she said as she stood with a groan, her leg was hurting bad..

"damn it just sit down your gonna hurt your leg and if you tear another stitch" he began and she rolled her eyes.."seriously im not gonna follow you around so i can restitch you everyday" he snapped..

"well excuse me i never asked you to stitch me up in the first place" she snapped quietly at him, she didnt know why he was being like this to her, it annoyed her..

"oh so i should of just let you bleed to death on the side of the road" he huffed..."see this is why i dont help anyone"

"why are you yelling at me" she yelled at him..

"cause your pissing me off, you go off running to look for alcohol, you nearly get yourself killed by two idiots" he yelled at her as Eve came into the room and looked at them..

"Im sorry im gonna go, thank you for having me" Natalie said to eve and then spun for the door, she didnt need this crap from him, not after the day she had..John watched as she left and his mom stared at him..

"you go get her and bring her back inside" she said sternly as he looked at her..

"she wants to go, let her go" he said with frustration..

"Jonathon Thomas Mcbain you go out there and bring her back in, now" Eve said again and he sighed heavily and stomped to the door, Natalie was standing in the front yard, staring out into the road, she heard the door open but she didnt turn around..

"can you just get back in the house" he huffed as she stood there..

"No thanks" she snapped at him with her back turned..

"seriously your gonna make me fight with my mom over this" he walked over to her and now she turned around..

"why are you being like this, why are you being a dick" she snapped at him, he seemed shocked as he looked at her..

"did you just call me a dick?" he had to say it outloud..

"yeah i did, and?" she put her hands on her hips..

He ran his hand through his hair nervously.."are you trying to do this just to get my attention, is that it?"

"what? No... oh my god you are full of yourself arent you" she said sarcastically..

"full of myself, i dont think so sweetheart but your mad that i left, i get it" he began and she laughed now..

"oh my god i didnt even bring that up, you think i am doing this to get to you...seriously dude you have issues" she laughed again..

"i have issues? You take off in the middle of a damn war to find beer" he snapped at her..

She rolled her eyes at him.." i was trying to save Rodi's!"

"why? This entire place is going to shit, there is a war out there and you want to save a god damn bar!" he laughed sarcastically now..

"Oh im sorry i forgot you hate this town, why would you give a shit about anything in it" she yelled at him..

"listen im here aint i., dont tell me what you think i feel, cause you dont know nothing about me, nothing" he snapped coldly at her..

"fine whatever, have a nice life douchebag" she said as she began to walk but her leg gave out some and she almost fell, john ran up to her.."dont touch me ok, i got it" she snapped at him..

"No you dont got it Natalie, your hurt" he began and she rolled her eyes at him..

"i dont need your help" she snapped..

"were you always this damn thick headed" he yelled in frustration..

"Thats the pot calling the kettle black" she said sarcastically as she tried to stand but she couldnt, her leg was throbbing..

"jesus your gonna pull the damn stitches out" he took her arm and threw it over his shoulder..

"are you bipolar" she asked as he looked at her..

"what?" he said with confusion..

"i seriously think your bipolar, one minute your helping me the next your yelling" she shook her head..

"if you havent noticed there is alot of shit going on out there" he said sarcastically as he began to lead her back in the house..

"thanks captain obvious i didnt notice that" she rolled her eyes at him but this time he cracked a bit of a smile, a small one..

"Do you always have to have the last word" he sighed..

"yep" she smiled some as they made their way back inside..

Michael had dropped Audrey off at home, his mind was going crazy, she was pregnant with his child, this definitely wasnt what he had expected and well she was pissed cause he had been telling her for months that he was gonna leave Marcie, that his marriage was falling apart and now he was being put to the test..

"You said you were gonna leave her" she yelled at him..

"I was" he corrected himself.."I am its just complicated"

"yeah well now its even more complicated, im not taking care of this child on my own, im not doing that Michael, we are suppose to be together" she yelled..

"i know baby and im going to figure this out ok, i just need some time" he began and she laughed sarcastically..

"time? More time...your never gonna leave her are you" she said with tears, he couldnt answer her, he wanted to but he couldnt.."unbelievable, your an asshole" she yelled as she slapped him across the face when she left..

Michael drove all the way home, his face burning and his heart torn, he immediately saw the pick up truck out front and he got out, who the hell was there now? He made his way inside and heard voices in the kitchen, he heard a female laughing and he walked faster then stopped at the doorway.

"Natalie what are you doing here" his guilt was so apparent as he looked at her and she got a bit wide eyed..

"Michael?" she said as she gulped, John watched the exchange of expressions between them..

"sweetie is that you" he heard Marcie call out and Natalie turned her head to John, he looked at her questionably.. She came into the doorway with Tommy in tow.."Hey your home, what the heck happened to your face" she began and then she looked at Natalie.."and your still here?" she glared at her..

"I say we all sit down and eat, how about that" Eve said as the tension got so thick it could be cut with a knife..

Michael looked between his wife and natalie, just when he thought things couldnt get worse they did, he wanted to run and hide..

"Oh i didnt know we were feeding the homeless now too" Marcie said coldly to Eve..

"Marse, natalie is a guest here" Eve said seriously as she looked at her..

John looked at his brother, he looked as though he would pass out, Natalie was kind of just staring off into no where.."someone want to tell me what is going on" John began as he looked at all of them, this was too weird even for him..

"dinner" eve said loud..."dinner is what is going on" they all looked at her..

"yeah well im not hungry" marcie snapped as she spun around.."Michael lets go" she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen as John looked at Natalie..

"You wanna tell me what that is all about" he said seriously as Eve began humming loudly in the background..

"Not really" Natalie said honestly..

"but you will, right now" John said sternly as he took her arm and lead her down the hall before she could protest any further, he opened his bedroom door and she stepped in..

"wow this is like welcome to the 90's" Natalie said desperately wanting to change the subject, she shouldnt be here..

"whats going on with you and my brother" he said bluntly as she looked at him, she nearly choked on her own spit..

"what? Nothing" she said honestly..

"seriously you need to start talking right now, cut the bullshit" he said seriously.

Natalie sighed heavily and sat on his bed, it looked like a teenagers bedroom, she was surprised that it still looked like this, he stood in front of her, he wasnt going to let this go, she sighed again.."its not what it looks like, i didnt sleep with your brother if thats what your thinking"

"im thinking alot of things right now" he was getting mad..

"listen first off i dont get why your mad, what happened was a long time ago, like a long long time ago ok and it was just well a kiss" she said with a nervous shrug of her shoulders..

"You made out with my brother?" he sounded angry..."he's been with Marcie since highschool"

"and a few years ago when i was working, well he came in, i started drinking with him and i dont know, we...we kissed and Marcie came in and well, you know the rest" she stood know, feeling very uncomfortable as she fidgeted with her hands..

"is that why your coming around me, to get to her" he began to raise his voice..

"excuse me? You came after me, remember, dont turn this around on me John..you came after me, i apologized to marcie back then and it never happened again but she hates me and wishes i would die" she said honestly..

Marcie was fuming as she paced their bedroom, she had put Tommy in his room and Michael knew that meant only one thing, she was about to yell at him, over Natalie, again...

"I dont want that bitch in this house" she began and he sighed heavily..

"Marse it was years ago, and a mistake i told you that, i thought we were over this" he began and she laughed now..

"dont you see she is using your brother to get close to you again.. im not stupid" she snapped!

Michael honestly didnt know what to think, his plate was so full right now that he felt sick, and now natalie was thrown in the mix again, this couldnt end well..

"i think maybe you are overreacting" he began and immediately regretted his choice of words..

"overreacting? I still remember seeing you two Michael, you had your hands all over her" she yelled..

"i was drunk ok, we had just had a fight... im sorry damn it... ok im fucking sorry!" he yelled now as marcie began to cry as she covered her face.."im sorry marse, im an asshole ok" he put his arms around her as she cried.."i love you and only you. You and tommy mean the world to me" he said low as she cried against him..

Natalie now paced his room as he stood and watched her.."i dont like mind games" he finally said and she stopped and looked at him..

"oh my god im not playing mind games ok" she said with a roll of her eyes as she huffed.."Im not playing anything actually, just minding my own business now if you would stop showing up " she began and he rolled his eyes..

"ok fine, we'll drop this ok" he ran his hand through his hair..

"cause you know im right" she smiled..

"delusional yes" he said sarcastically and she lightly punched his arm.."Seriously, you call that a punch, good god lady" he shook his head..

"oh so you dont think i can punch huh..i can do alot more than that" she said as she went to do it again but he caught her fist in mid air..

"seriously you should try something new, your predictable" he grinned and she went to kick him but he swept her other leg out from under her and she flew backwards, he caught her before she fell on the ground, she gasped and he grinned..."you wont get me" he raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes at him and he pulled her back up, she was close, very close and he hadnt quite let go of her yet, their eyes locked as their faces moved closer, the sound of his mom yelling that dinner was being served made them both jump back, neither of them sure of what was just about to happen, natalie walked past him quickly, she needed distance from him, she headed into the kitchen, John ran his hand through his hair and then left the room..

Dinner at the Mcbain household was uncomfortable to say the least, Marcie barely ate, Michael kept his head down almost the entire time, John just watched them all and natalie sat nervously as she tried to eat some of the food, Eve was watching them all intently..

"dinner was wonderful Mrs. Mcbain" Natalie finally said as Eve smiled at her..

"you can call me Eve, im glad you liked it" she said with a smile..

"Must be nice when all you eat is bitter pie" Marcie said under her breath but everyone heard but no one said anything.."Oh john would you like some seconds, maybe sloppy seconds" she now said with a smile and Natalie shook her head, she couldnt believe Marcie was being so immature about this..

"just drop it Marse, seriously" John said as he finished off his food..

"how about desert" Eve said with a smile as she got up..

"actually i should go, its getting late" Natalie couldnt stand to be there another minute..

"Oh what a shame" Marcie said bitterly as she took Michaels hand in hers and he just stared into the room..

Natalie stood now, she was seconds from decking the bitch, she looked to Eve.."thank you again for your hospitality" she said as John stood too..

"I will bring you home" he began..

"Your always welcome to come around sweetheart" Eve called out as they got in the livingroom, Marcie peeked her head out into the room..

"Oh by the way John i would definitely double bag it, dont want you to catch anything" She smiled big and Natalie stormed from the house..

"thanks Marse, real mature" John said with aggravation as he followed Natalie outside.."dont pay attention to her, she doesnt get out alot" he began and natalie turned to face him..

"she's a bitch and she is lucky i didnt knock her ass out, if your mom wasnt there" Natalie began and John shook his head..

"woo hold up there, dont get all riled up over this" he tried to calm her and she sighed...

"you dont have to bring me home ok, i can walk" she said as she felt incredibly uncomfortable, marcie had treated her like a low down whore, god she hated that woman!

"i wasnt asking, just get in the truck" he said as he jumped in and she sighed but then got in..

"you know this isnt even your truck" she said as she looked at him..

"yeah well it is now" he smiled some as he took off down the road..

Neither of them spoke as he drove, she kept on thinking of the almost kiss in his bedroom, what had brought that on and why did she want it so bad, John wasnt like other guys he was quiet, very quiet and hard to read, plus he was completely surrounded by secrets, definitely not someone she would want to get involved with, even if the world was ending..

Natalie finally spoke as they began to drive past rodi's, it was dark inside and she felt like a part of her died.."wait pull over" she said quickly as he looked at her..

"Well i guess he decided to shut it down after all" he said as they pulled up to the deserted bar, no riots outside of it which was good, but it was also somber to see the normally glowing rodi's light in the front to be off..

"this officially sucks" she sighed as she got out, he turned off the truck and got out too.."You know how long i worked here" she said as she walked up to the doors and peered in..

"you know how long i use to come here" he said as he walked up..

"well thats it then eventually everything will close in this town" she said low as she walked from the door, she felt like crap.."thanks for the ride" she finished as she walked from him, he ran his hand through his hair, what was it about this girl that got under his skin..He watched as she walked over to the angel square motel, a flash of bright blonde hair came running out of the building and John quickly moved to his truck..

"Natty?" Roxy yelled obnoxiously..."Johnny ?" she called out as Natalie wanted to die.."johnny what the heck are you doing over there, get over here" she called again and Natalie walked up to her..

"seriously Roxy can you please tone it down" she said with her mother who was waving and jumping up and down, apparently drunk as hell..

John froze at the truck, she was calling for him, he grabbed at the handle, maybe he could act like he didnt hear her crazy calling but then she was running and he sighed..

"Natty what is Johnny doing over there, the bar is closed" Roxy was completely out of it as she ran past natalie, natalie couldnt even bear to turn and see the expression on his face..

John braced himself as the lady ran towards him, nearly tripping over her heels.."roxy your gonna break your ankle" he finally said as she got closer.

"Oh these old things, never in a million years" she laughed as she came in front of his truck.."a new truck huh?, wheres the other car?" she looked at the pick up truck..John just ran his hand through his hair.."come on you owe me a drink and look Natty is here too" she didnt wait for him to answer as she grabbed his arm and began pulling him..

"actually Rox i should go" he began but she kept pulling him anyways, rambling on and on..

Natalie finally turned and saw Roxy practically dragging John over to the motel, she shook her head with embarassment, she hated when her mother got like this, it was things like this that made her the outcast of the town even though she was completely harmless..

"Natty they closed Rodi's" Rox began to babble.."Johnny wanted a drink and look i found him" she laughed drunkenly as they walked over, natalie mouthed an "I am so sorry" to John, he just smiled and shook his head.."Come on you two, we will have our own little party inside" she grabbed Natalies other hand as she held onto Johns arm..

"I guess were gonna have a few drinks?" natalie said with a nervous laugh..

"Cant say no to Rox" John shook his head with a grin as the lady dragged them inside the building..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Roxy wasnt like other mothers in Lanview, she was more of the party girl/ friend who seem to have two children in which she had sort of raised, more like Natalie and Rex rasied themselves.. They had moved to lanview from Atlantic City when Natalie was five, Roxy had gotten money from her late exhusbands insurance after he died and she took them out from AC and moved them here, buying a motel which would end up being their home as well as their means for living, needless to say Natalie had to work at Rodi's to help with the upkeep of the building, with Roxy as the proud owner it definitely was going to shit and fast..

As a child natalie use to pretend that the motel was her Mansion, just like Lanfair but oddly enough the other kids didnt think so as they teased her about her crazy mom and how they lived in a motel, she eventually just ignored what everyone said, this was her life, Rodi's and this damn motel..

Roxy had dragged them inside quickly, still rambling on and on as John and Natalie looked at one another, she grabbed two bottles of scotch and began pouring them into glasses..

"its a conspiracy, the government they did this, it was their way to downsize an already overpopulated world" Roxy went on as she passed them each a glass..."come on Johnny you know what i am talking about, dont ya" she nudged him..

"sure thing, conspiracy" he agreed with her and Natalie held back a laugh..

"Oh shit did you hear that" Roxy suddenly jumped up and looked around.."their listening to us right now" she began to whisper as natalie and John looked at her.."You wont get me, you will have to take down my motel first!" Roxy yelled out as natalie and John looked at each other, both nodding in agreement..

"Rox why dont we get you into bed, you've had along day" John began as she looked at him..

"is that an invitation" Roxy smiled at him through hazy eyes..

"alrighty then Roxy, lets get you to your room" Natalie said quickly before Roxy could embarass herself any further..

"You know Natty you are just the best daughter anyone could ask for" Roxy began to get all teary eyed as john was on one side of Roxy and natalie on the other as they helped her to her room..

"thats what your always telling me" Natalie began as they got to the room..

"But you are" she then looked to Johnny.."isnt my Natty so beautiful"

"Very" John grinned at the Roxy and Natalie felt herself flush, he thought she was beautiful or he was just agreeing with the crazy lady, either way she liked how it felt..

They got Roxy into bed as she rambled some more but as her head hit the pillow she passed out, both of them took a deep sigh of relief, Roxy had been running on fumes for the past hour or so.. Natalie closed the door as they stepped out..

"thanks she can be a handful sometimes" Natalie said with an embarassed smile..

"that had to be really hard growing up" he said honestly, he hadnt really thought what it would of been like having a parent like that, if anything he probably would of envied her when he was a child but seeing it now, well now he kind of just felt bad for her..

"Yeah well thankfully im not ten anymore" she said honestly as they headed back to the main lobby..

"how did you and your brother do it" he asked as she began cleaning up Roxy's mess, he helped..

"You get use to it, you know its funny cause i thought all parents were like this well until i went to a friends house and saw what it was suppose to be like" she said low.."but thats old news, life goes on, cant dwell on the past and all that crap" she shrugged her shoulders..."Your family is very normal" she said as she looked at him..

He smiled some as he poured himself another drink.."believe me it wasnt always normal" he began as he took a sip..

"yeah well you had a mother and a father, and well a house" she said honestly..

"that doesnt make things normal" he said as he sipped again, the sound of laughing voices nearing them made them both turn to see rex and gigi stumbling in, both apparently drunk..

"Natty!" rex grinned.."John?" he said as he looked at John..

"Seriously Rex" natalie shook her head in disapproval..

"hey you two!" Gigi smiled big.. "we were just um going to play some checkers, aint that right rex" she nudged him and laughed..

"Yes, checkers or battleship" he laughed..

"uh hmmm dont you two think its a little late" Natalie began as Gigi smiled big at John..

"oh dont be a spoil sport nat, if you havent noticed the world is ending" Gigi laughed.."You look very very nice Johnny" she smiled heavily at him..

"and thats why were not playing checkers with him" Rex said with a hint of jealousy as he took Gigi's hand and began leading her down the hall..

Natalie looked at John and shook her head..He did the same.."Might as well let them enjoy it while they can" he shrugged his shoulders..

"I wonder if this is what everyone is doing tonight, just getting drunk and forgetting about everything" she began as she wiped the counter down..

"might as well, what else is there to do" he handed her a glass and she looked at it then quickly took a sip..

"i guess if were all gonna accept the enivitable then its always better with a drink" she raised her glass, he did the same and they both downed it..

"You wanna go up to the roof?" he asked and she felt her stomach tighten, she remembered what happened last time up there, he was already grabbing the bottle..

"why not we still have a bottle to finish" she said as she grabbed her cup and they began walking, she could hear Rex and Gigi in one of the rooms, it sounded hysterical and she couldnt help but laugh..

"wait hold up...what are you doing i dont think its suppose to go in there" she heard Gigi call out and John shook his head, laughing a bit as they walked past..

"walls are paper thin here" Natalie laughed..

"now as a kid that had to suck" John said as they neared the stairs..

"Lets just say that i have heard some pretty crazy things in this motel" she laughed as the walked...

"i use to come to this motel" John said with a bit of embarassment and she looked at him..

"oh i know, trust me" she laughed..

"really? Wow" he shook his head.."sorry bout that"

"what are you apologizing about, you were a kid and well involved with someone, it happens" she said as they got to the door for the roof..

"if i would of known that someone could hear us" he began and she laughed..

"then im sure you would of been louder" she laughed as they stepped onto the roof..

"yeah your probably right" he laughed a little too and she looked at him..

"wow you can actually smile and laugh, amazing" she said with a smile..

"hey im not always a dick" he grinned..

"not always" she smiled as she walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, letting her feet dangle as he just looked at her then took a seat next to her..It was quiet up there, actually all of lanview was very quiet, only the flood lights were on in the town and eventually that generator would run out of gas.."you know you really didnt have to stay, i know Roxy can be a handful" she said as she stared out to the street..

"yeah well its not like i have somewhere else to be plus, well.. this is...nice" he said honestly and she looked at him now...

"yeah i guess it kind of is" she swallowed hard, why did he have to be so damn gorgeous..

His hand moved to her hair, brushing a piece of it out of the way as he looked at her, she was so beautiful, he moved his hand to her chin and she bit her lip slightly as he moved his mouth closer to hers, and then he kissed her, softly at first, his tongue exploring her mouth in a gentle assault, he slid his hand past her cheek and to the back of her neck, kissing her a bit more urgently now as her hands moved to the back of his head, the sound of a very loud alarm began blaring, it was deafening as they pulled back and she quickly covered her ears..

"what the hell is that" she yelled as she looked at him, he was standing now, so was she..

"its the towns alarm system, something is going on" he said a bit frantically as he raced to the door..

"Oh my god are we gonna be hit with something" she said with fear as the siren blared still..

"i dont know but im gonna find out" he ran down the stairs and she took off after him, Rex and gigi were now in the hall holding their ears..

"what the hell is that" Rex called out..

"Listen you all need to stay here let me see whats going on" John began as he walked past them..

"No im going too" natalie said quickly as he looked at her..

"you need to stay here Natalie, this could be something big" he began, she could see the fear in his eyes..

"then im definitely not staying here, im going" she said quickly as rex ran up to her, with Gigi in tow, both of them barely dressed, actually all Gigi had was a sheet wrapped around her, Rex was in his boxers...

"Nat whats going on" he said with fear..

"I dont know but you two need to get dressed and wake up Roxy, i will come back for you" she said as she ran after John as he neared his truck..

"you need to stay here" he said a bit more urgently..

"like hell i am" she jumped in the truck and he huffed loud but took off anyways..

Meanwhile Michael and Marcie were asleep and Michael was in the mist of a nightmare, one where he was called out on all his lies, one where marcie left him with Tommy in tow, his own mother hated him, it was truly a nightmare.. He tossed and turned only to woken abruptly by a loud siren going off, he immediately jumped up as he looked around, as did Marcie who covered her ears..

"what is that" she said with panic as she looked around..

"Get Tommy now" Michael said almost frantically as she jumped out of bed, his mother racing into the room as she looked at him.."take Marcie and head into the basement, now" he said as he quickly got dressed, Eve looked frightened as she ran out of the room, Michael knew the alarm was coming from the police department but why, he had no idea but he was going to find out..

Residents were pulling into the police department by car and foot, all frantic as the alarm blared and Bo stood outside, a look of fear on his face, whatever this was it definitely was big.. People began yelling and shouting as some of the other officers held them back, it was quickly turning into a mad house..

John pulled up into the crowded parking lot, Natalie had never seen so many frightened people and she was definitely amongst them, they both hopped out of the truck and headed by the crowd, Cris saw natalie and waved her down as he ran over to her..

"do you know what happened" natalie asked as he looked at her then at John..

"Not yet but Brody said its big" Cris nodded a friendly gesture to John..

"im going to find my brother" John said as he walked away and Cris looked back at natalie..

"dont tell me you and him are" he began and she rolled her eyes at him..

"seriously Cris..dont start" she said as she shook her head..

"ok ok fine.. but.. im just a little shocked" he said honestly..

"Geez nothing is going on" she said nervously...

"Uh hmmm" he said and then began ranting under his breath about how john was a lucky ass guy, he just comes back into town after six years and he gets the girl..

"cris... come on.. me and him arent an item" she swallowed hard.."and honestly we have other things to worry about"

Michael pulled up to the station in a hurry, he couldnt believe all the people that were there, many of them still dressed in pajamas, it was the middle of the night now, he got out of his car and immediately saw Bo who waved at him to come over, but then he saw John running up..

"what the hell is going on Michael" he asked as he came up..

"i dont know bro but i think were all about to find out" Michael said as he walked past everyone and up to his boss, Bo seem to whisper in his ear and Michaels eyes got wide, John could see him gulp some..

"can i have everyones attention please...everyone" Bo began to call out over the megaphone as the crowd got eerily quite, the sirens had finally cut off.."I didnt want to have to wake you all up but we have a new development occuring" Bo continued as he looked out to everyone.."it has been brought to my attention that a storm has begun over Philly and as you all know it only takes a few hours for it to reach us in Lanview" he began as someone yelled out..

"You woke us up to warn us about a storm" someone yelled out..

"sleep doesnt come easy these days you know" another person yelled out..

"Listen!" Bo barked loudly and everyone got quiet again.."its not the storm i am worried about, its the radiation, now we all know that a bomb went off but what we dont know is the kind and that storm is gonna drop down on us whatever it is in the air over there" he began as panic was heard, John looked through the crowd at natalie, that guy was chatting her ear off, she looked at John and half smiled..

"are you saying were all going to get radiation poisioning" someone shouted as gasps were heard..

"people settle down!" Bo yelled again.."im saying we need to take precautions cause we dont know what is out there, the rain is coming that much we do know, in about two hours time"

"where are we suppose to go" someone yelled..

"are the houses safe?" another yelled..

"what i need everyone to do is get to your basements and seal the doors closed, keep enough food and water with you for approximately 2 days, we have radiation detectors inside and once the rain subsides we will send some men out to check" Bo looked at everyone.."if you dont have a basement ask your neighbor, and if that doesnt work the town hall as a large one but i ask that we do this in a orderly fashion so no one gets hurt" he began as chaos began to break loose.."I said orderly!" he yelled and then looked at Michael.."i need you to get down to the hospital, we need to move everyone there down into the basements, hurry" he was frantic and with good cause as Michael took off running to his car, he stopped at John..

"You gotta go warn Mom and Marse, get them in the basement" Michael said frantically but John was already two steps ahead, he ran to his truck, natalie saw him and ran as well..

"come on we have to go" John said as he got in, Natalie did as Cris stood by the door.."do you have a basement" he asked as he looked at Cris..

"yeah i gotta get my mom and my brother" Cris said frantically as he took off running..

"I need to get Rex and my mom" Natalie said to John as he sped away and headed to the motel... "this is really happening" she said with a bit of shock..

"we need to make it quick, does the motel have a basement?" he asked and she had to think for a second..

"yeah, yeah it does" she finally said as he flew down the streets..

"then you go down there, i have to get to my moms, im gonna come back though" he said as he pulled in front of the motel and she jumped out, he skidded off immediately as she ran inside frantically...

It wasnt long that she got into the motel and people began running in frantically, yelling that they didnt have basements, some had crying children, natalie made Rex bring them all the basement, along with Roxy as natalie ran next door to Rodi's, she used a stone to break the door and she quickly got in, she needed supplies, alot of supplies..

John raced to his mothers place, his heart beating dangerously fast, he knew what radiation poisioning did to a person, he had seen it first hand, the thought was absolutely horrific. The streets were beyond chaotic as people scrambled to their neighbors houses, some rushing off to the town hall, he pulled into the driveway and jumped out, his mom meeting him at the door..

"Johnny whats going on" she was frantic and upset, he ran past her..

"mom we dont have time, get as much water and food into the basement as possible" he said as he ran down the hall into a frantic Marcie.."take tommy and get into the basement and dont leave until i come back to get you" his voice scared her, if he looked worried then this was definitely not good..

"is michael ok" Marcie was on the verge of tears..

"he's fine but you have to go, grab diapers enough for a few days" he said as he ran past her and quickly grabbed some blankets as he ran into the basement, tossing them down the stairs, Eve was rushing with bottles of water in her hand..

Natalie began grabbing bottles of water and quickly placing them in a cart that was in the storage room of Rodi's, she layered about three cases and then grabbed some canned food, as she pushed the cart outside her eyes got wide, tons of people were rushing into the motel, there wasnt going to be enough room for them all, she pushed past them frantically, yelling for Rex as he came running through the chaos..

"You need to get all of this down there" she began handing him boxes.."how much room is left?" she asked and he had a look of dread on his face..

"not much Nat,...im...im scared" he said honestly and she wanted to comfort him but there wasnt time..

"Listen its gonna be ok but there is too many people here" she looked around at all the frantic people pushing past one another.."get all of this downstairs and then lock the door, dont let anyone else in and dont leave until i get you" she said as he looked at her with wide eyes...

"but nat i need you, you cant leave me" he looked like a scared boy and it broke her heart..

"Listen rex look at me, im coming back ok but i need to find somewhere for these people to go ok, we cant just leave them on the streets" she tried to remain calm but he had tears in his eyes..She hugged him tight.."i love you" she said in his ear, he held her tighter..

"You come back ok Nat, you promise me" he said with tears and she smiled at him as her eyes filled up..

"pinky swear" she said through tears and then quickly wiped her face.."now hurry and remember what i said" she took her attention to the crowd of people walking around aimlessly.."Listen everyone there is not enough room here, we have to leave" she began as yelling was heard, people were frantic...

"but i have my babies" one lady cried out..

"where are we suppose to go" another yelled..

Natalie thought quick and then remembered that Rodi's had a wine cellar, that had to be good enough.."come with me i have a place" she said as she took off running and they followed her, all running in tow..

John finally made his way back on the road, it was looking deserted now as thunder could be heard off in the distance, his mom and marcie were safe in the basement, he had sealed the door in when he left, promising them he would come back, he now headed back to the motel to make sure natalie got in ok but as he began to pull in the parking lot he saw her outside of rodi's with a line of people going inside..

"whats going on" he said as he jumped out and ran over to her as she instructed people where to go..

"the motel filled up, Rodi's has a wine cellar but its getting full" she seemed frantic, there was still alot of people standing around, one of them he knew all too well as she ran up to him..

"john i cant find patrick" Cait said with tears in her eyes..

"maybe he went in the motel" natalie said quickly as Cait looked at her..

"No he wouldnt of left me, oh god where is he" she began to cry frantically..

"listen cait you need to calm down ok, i'll find him but you need to get inside, go into the cellar" he tried to reason with her but she was freaking out..

"im not going in without him!" she yelled..

"Listen were gonna run out of room here, you need to just go in, John will find Patrick, where did you see him last" Natalie tried to calm her down..

"i dont know...town hall..i think..it was so crazy..people began freaking out and pushing everyone, oh god" she cried and threw her arms around John and Natalie just looked at them, John kind of stood there, his arms at his sides..

"well i have to get these people in" natalie said quickly as she turned from them, she hated that she had a spark of jealousy in her eye..She pushed past everyone and went down to the cellar, it was nearly packed with people, all of them frantic..Brody ran up to her..

"nat thank god i was looking for you" he said as stood in front of her.."this place is getting too packed" he began..

"i know im gonna bring the rest of the people to the church, can you take care of this on your own" she asked as he shook his head yes..

"ok, good" she spun from him but he grabbed her arm..

"Nat...wait" he said as he pulled her back and then surprisingly his lips crashed into hers and it completely took her off guard, when she pulled back John was standing there with cait, a look of shock on his face.."im sorry its just if this is the last time" he began and natalie stood there shocked for another second, there wasnt even time to say anything..

"keep everything undercontrol" she said quickly then she looked at john.."we gotta get everyone else to the church" he still had a look on his face but he didnt say anything..

"alright lets go, i will put as many people as i can in the truck" he said as he spun around, things were definitely awkward, Cait followed him..

"im going with you" she said and Natalie sighed, this was perfect!

Natalie ran as well, rounding up the 20 some odd people left outside of Rodi's..John had them all jumping in the back of the pickup, Cait had jumped into the passenger seat and natalie couldnt help but roll her eyes as she jumped into the back of the truck..

"what are you doing, get in the truck" John said as she jumped in the back..

"Its already a little full in the front" she bit her tongue.."lets go"

John looked to the passanger seat and sighed, just great he thought to himself, he looked at natalie again and then ran to the drivers seat and hopped in, he looked at Cait and she smiled through tears, he took off without a word..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Michael rushed to get the hospital staff into the basement, along with the numerous patients, needless to say everyone was panicking, some patients were on life support, babies in incubators as they were all rushed downstairs, he was in full cop mode, he had to be..

He sent people by the crowds down as staff grabbed the necessary supplies, this could most definitely become a nightmare, he made his way on the floors, checking to make sure everyone was out of the rooms, the staff was being amazing as they stepped up to help and thats when he saw her, he hadnt even been thinking that she would be there but of course she would, she was a nurse..

"michael" Audrey said as she ran over to him and he kept a distance from her as patients ran past them..He moved to a room and she followed, his lips immediately collided with hers in a heated kiss as he pushed her back into the wall, slowly he pulled back.."Im so sorry i hit you" she said with tears..

"its ok i deserved it" he swallowed hard as he brushed a piece of hair from her face.."You need to get into the basement and stay there ok, if something happened to you" he began and she took his hand and moved it to her still flat belly, he swallowed hard and then kissed her again, voices were heard in the hallway and they pulled back.."go..quick" he said a bit breathless as he stayed in the room and she left, he ran his hand through his hair and then left the room..

When they pulled up to the church it was an absolute madhouse as people rushed in there, Natalie jumped out of the truck as John got out, so did Cait...A crash of thunder over head made everyone start to scream...

"come on we have to go" John yelled as rain could be seen starting to fall just off in the distance, they all ran inside and down to the basement, piling into the large room and then the door closed tight and everything got quiet, very quiet as they stood there, the only light was candles, it gave everything an eery glow..

It was as if time stopped in Lanview as everyone huddled in their basements and cellars, it was like a waiting game, one that made the odds look bad, silence filled all the homes, streets, it looked like a ghost town out there, not a soul in sight..

Time seem to be nonexsistant as they stayed in the basement of the church, Natalie had tried to keep the children in there occupied as she started a game of Simon Says, her eyes couldnt help but dart over to John who was across the room, Cait with him as she continued to cry..

"i cant believe this is happening" Cait cried as she held onto Johns arm, he kept looking at natalie, she was keeping the kids calm and doing a great job at it..

"Hey listen" he said low as he looked at Cait.."you need to hold it together ok, we cant get everyone in here freaking out, i told you i will find him when were out and i meant it ok"

Cait tried to stop her tears as she looked at him, she shook her head.."Ok"

"Listen im gonna be right back" he said as he got up and handed her a bottle of water, she grabbed his arm to stop him.."its ok alright, everything is fine, i gotta check on everyone" she let go of his arm now and he walked away from her and towards natalie as he asked the people he passed if they were ok, the majority of them said yes, others just cried, some sat and prayed..

Natalie saw John coming over and she took one of the kids and brought her front and center, instructing her to take over for a few minutes, the girl happily obliged as natalie walked over to John, meeting him half way..

"Just made it" she said more of a statement as she looked around..

"barely, i hope everyone did" he said quietly..

"so um is she going to be alright over there" natalie said as she looked in cait's direction, he ran his hand through his hair..

"for now i think, she is a handful" he said honestly...

"well its a good thing she has you then" natalie said as she swallowed hard and turned from him, she went to walk back over to the kids but he reached out and grabbed her hand, she stopped and slowly faced him, he looked at her hand and rubbed it lightly with his thumb then he looked at her and smirked a bit, that made her smile, and then with a wink he walked away as did she..

Minutes turned into hours as they stayed cooped up in the basement of the church, it was beginning to get hot, very hot and water was already running low as Natalie tried to get everyone to ration it as she walked around, she couldnt help but keep her eye on John as he helped people on the other side of the basement, he kept looking at her too and soon they were crossing paths again..

"its getting pretty damn hot in here" he said as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair..

"tell me about it but atleast you can take your shirt off" she said with a playful roll of her eyes..

"which reminds me" he grinned as he pulled the wet material from his body and Natalie had to suck in a deep breath as she looked at him, his body was amazing.."Your turn" he grinned..

"Yeah ok..." she laughed as she stood there nervously.."so how much longer do you think we have to stay in here, soon people are gonna start going stir crazy" she said honestly as her eyes darted to his muscular chest then to his nipples, he raised an eyebrow as he watched her look him over..."anyway like i was saying" she said nervously as she looked away..

"this rain needs to end before we can do anything, i can still hear it" he said as she sighed.."probably wont be much longer though"

"yeah but then what? I mean everytime it rains were gonna be hiding out in a basement, i mean come on, sometimes it rains for days" she said honestly..."we need to get out of here" she said low as he pulled her aside some..

"what are you getting at?" he asked as the wheels began turning..

"im saying we need to send people out, scope the land, see what it is out there, i dont want to be a sitting duck" she said low..

"i was telling Michael the same thing, he said Bo wont listen to him" he began and Natalie smiled.."what?, whats that look for?"

"Let me talk to Bo, he has a soft spot for me" she said with a smile..

Natalie didnt like the Buchanan's but Bo, well he was different, he had helped her alot as a child, especially when she had been caught shop lifting and other small crimes, he had felt sorry for her, for the mother she had, he always gave her slack, always..

"i know someone else who does too" John smirked.."that was some kiss with you and Brody" she couldnt believe he was bringing it up and she rolled her eyes..

"Oh yeah a very hot kiss" she laughed..

"i think he has the hots for you" he leaned against the wall..

"Oh i know he does" she smirked and he looked her up and down.."what can i say i am irresistable"

"Your not joking about that" his voice became thick and deep as he leaned over too her..

A female voice crying loudly made them both look and Natalie sighed.."Looks like your being summoned" she rolled her eyes as Cait wailed and wailed..

"You got to be freaking kidding me, again" he said as he looked at Natalie and she shrugged her shoulders..

"you better calm her down before she starts a trend in here" Natalie said as she walked away and he ran his hand through his hair and headed back to the crying woman in question, Cait..

Marcie was beginning to go out of her mind as she paced the basement, Tommy had officially fallen asleep, the poor guy tired himself out by crying, now she was worried about Michael, he should of been back by now, where was he..

"I know he is fine Marse, he is probably held up in town hall, when the rain stops he will come back" Eve tried to calm her, she felt for marcie, she had been through alot with Michael and Eve knew what that was like, she too was married to a cop, it was a hard job for a wife, you had to be a very strong woman to carry that load..

"he should of never left, we needed him here, tommy needs him" Marcie had a mix of anger and worry, she wanted him by her side, screw the police department, the world was going to shit anyways..

She was also upset about seeing Natalie, granted she knew that she lived in Lanview and worked at Rodi's but that didnt mean she had to see her, it was bad enough knowing she lived so close to them..

Michael and her didnt have an easy marriage, it seemed like nothing came easy to them, everytime things seem to be going smooth something else happened, the latest thing was his fathers passing which he took hard and in normal Mcbain fashion he didnt talk about it, he stayed closed off from her and it killed her that he couldnt talk with her about it, she wanted to support him but he made it so damn hard sometimes and then Natalie, god she wanted to claw her damn eyes out when she saw her today, how dare she even step foot in that house knowing what she did, she was nothing but a lying, manipulating home wrecker to Marcie..

It had been almost five years since the incident and even though her and Michael worked through it, well she never truly got over what she had seen that night, she didnt think she ever would..

Natalie had had her hands all over Michael and if it wasnt for her having Tommy in her arms she would of decked her right there, of course Michael was apologetic and well drunk but Natalie wasnt, that much she could tell and she still went for it, it irritated the shit out of Marcie..

It was hours before the rain had finally stopped and it seemed as though everyone got incredibly quiet as they waited for word on whether or not it was safe to go outside, thankfully Cait had cried herself to sleep, against John no less but quiet, natalie took relief in that fact that he didnt look too please at the situation, she didnt know why she cared so much, they slept together , big deal, the world was ending, it was out of urgency and need, that was all..

A sound outside the door finally got everyones attention as they looked at it and held their breath, the door handle began to turn and everyone watched..."were good to go everyone" one of the police officers said as he stepped inside, he was wearing a orange hazmat suit with the top down, a radiator detector in his hand, cheers were heard all around as everyone began hugging each other and clapping loudly, Cait finally sat up and looked around..

"thank god we can get out of here" she said with relief, she looked to John.."thank you, for everything"

"No problem" he said as he got up and everyone began piling out the small space, he saw natalie standing across the room and so he waited as everyone left, she apparently did the same thing..

It was stifling hot in there as they everyone left and Natalie stood off to the side, John came walking over to her as Cait made her way out the door.."John are you coming?" Cait called out as he looked at her..

"Go on i'll be there shortly" he said as he finished walking up to natalie, it definitely wasnt lost on Cait but she stepped out none the less..

"well that was fun" Natalie said sarcastically as John came over, she had caught the instant glare from his ex girlfriend, so apparently she hated Natalie too, that was nice..

"we should definitely do it atleast once a week" he said as he ran his hand through his hair as he got in front of her..

"so does this mean that no radiation was carried over?" she asked..

"Most likely a hydrogen bomb" he said nonchalantly..

"How do you know all of this" she asked questionably, he knew an awful lot about alot of things, which was very weird..

"history channel" he grinned..

"yeah i dont think so" she said as she looked at him suspiciously..

"Ok if you really want to know, well" he leaned over to her.."If i told you then I would have to kill you"

"You really are a dork" she laughed at him.."you ready to get out of here" she suddenly felt uncomfortable as if he was gonna try and kiss her again, she wanted him to but, well considering what was going on she wasnt sure if it would be the right thing, she walked past him and he kind of stood there, running his hand through his hair wondering what the hell that was all about, he then followed her out..

The streets were riddled with people as everyone started coming outside, the fire department began driving around in their truck calling on loud speakers for everyone to come out and of course Cait was standing out there waiting for John, she began walking over yet again..

Natalie looked to John.."im gonna go see Rex" she said as he glanced at Cait then back at her.."You should probably take care of that"

John sighed as Cait came up to him, natalie walked away..He kind of just looked at Cait annoyed, she had the worst timing.."whats up with her" she began to say as he shook his head..

"arent we gonna look for Patrick" he said quickly, he just wanted to get this over and done with, he watched as Natalie ran into Cris and began talking to him, they had shared a hug and well it bothered him..He began to walk to the truck as she followed him..

"is something wrong" she asked as she got into the truck..

"lets just go ok" he said quickly, he wasnt in the mood for conversation, he drove past Natalie slowly as he watched her, she glanced at him for a second and then brought her attention back to Cris..

"I still cant believe he is back in town" Cris began as he watched John pull away in the truck.."and he is with Cait, again, whats up with that i thought she was engaged to Patrick" he said as Natalie rolled her eyes..

"whatever she is a drama queen anyways" she said with a hint of jealousy and apparently Cris saw it..

"Hang on a second is that jealousy i hear, please dont tell me that your crushing on John?" he said with shock..

"oh please, i dont crush on anyone, im not 12" she laughed nervously..

"seriously if you end up dating him without even letting me take you out then ...then" he began and she rolled her eyes at him..

"then what cris, huh?" she laughed..

"nothing, you know i still love ya" he threw his arm around her as they began to walk.."so im free tonight" he grinned...

"i think we have more things to worry about, like for instance i need a ride to Rodi's" she smiled at him.

"Girl your killing me" he laughed as they walked to his truck.."by the way since when is Mcbain driving a truck"

"yeah well...thats a long story" she shook her head..

"good thing i have time" he grinned as they got into the car and took off..

Michael stared at the white linens in front of him as he pounded into soft flesh, she was holding back her moans but her body was still edging him on as he felt her dragging him dangerously close to climax, he looked down at her face, her ass planted on a cart as he fucked her, her nails were scratching him lightly against the neck, he pulled his mouth down to hers and released himself inside her, collasping against her as they breathed heavy..

"god i love you" she whispered in his ear and that was when it hit him again, he saw his wife's face and he quickly retreated from her body as voices were heard in the hallway of the hospital, was he losing his mind, he had fucked her in the storage closet at the her job...

He began to get dressed, not really saying anything to her, she noticed his quietness.."whats wrong?" she asked as she pulled her scrub bottoms up and adjusted her clothes..

He ran a nervous hand through his hair.."nothing" he swallowed hard as voices were heard getting closer..

"I should go" she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek and then she was walking out the door, he waited a minute and then stepped out but he wasnt expecting to come face to face with his brother and Cait for that matter..

"Michael?" John said as they saw him leave a room, just seconds after one of the nurses had, John saw the look in his brothers guilty eyes..

"Hey Johnny..whats going on, is everything ok?" Michael felt his blood pressure sky rocket.."Oh hey Cait", Cait was oblivious to what John had noticed..

"were um looking for Patrick, did you see him" John said suspiciously as he looked at his brother, had he been fucking that nurse in the closet, no he wouldnt do that..

"Patrick?" Michael said nervously as he looked between them..."umm no...not here, sorry... listen i gotta go, see you at home" he said as he began to walk past John but John noticed something and quickly walked up to his brother..

"Hey, hold up" John began and Michael just wanted to get the hell out of there but he stopped as John came over..

He leaned over and whispered in his brothers ear.."fix your zipper and go home to your wife and kid" his voice was serious and stern, Michael's eyes got wide as he quickly pulled up his zipper, he looked at John with that deer caught in the headlights look and then he took off as John stood there..

"we've look everywhere, he's just gone" Cait began to break down again as John sighed, would this day ever end, he snapped his thoughts away from his brother and his apparently dirty dealings and he looked at Cait..

"Ummm lets head back to town hall, maybe he is there now" he began as chaos was heard, doctors and nurses began running down the hall, they had someone on a stretcher and they both turned, John's face got white and Cait let out a scream as she ran over, cause there was Patrick, soaking wet and looking like hell...

"Oh my god Patrick" she ran over as the nurses told her to step back..

"what happened to him" John said to one of the nurses, she had a look of dread on her face.

"John?" Patrick said as he looked at his friend, he began coughing up blood, he then looked to cait.."caitlin,...i was looking for you"

"Patrick what happened" she began to cry...

"Maam we have to get him isolated, and now, dont touch him" the nurse said a bit frantically as they pushed him past them, she looked at John..

"what the hell happened" she said to John..

"radiation poisioning" was all he said and Cait screamed out NO! and dropped to her knees, he immediately pulled her up as she cried hysterically against him..

Eve and Marcie had made it upstairs when they heard the voice over the speaker announcing all was safe but now marcie just paced upstairs, she wanted Michael home and now, she finally had looked at Eve..

"I cant wait anymore, im going to find him" she began almost frantically but before Eve could protest a car was heard and Marcie ran to the door, relief washing over her as she saw Michael pull up, she ran outside and up to him.."Oh my god thank god your ok" she wrapped her arms around him tight, it took him a second before he hugged her back.."where the hell were you" she let anger take over now that she knew he was ok..."we needed you here" she began to yell as she saw marks on his neck.."what happened to your neck?" anger turned to worry..

Michael quickly touched his neck, he could still feel her fingers on him, her nails scratching his skin, he turned red, flushed, his heart beating dangerously fast, John had seen him, he knew, was he going to say something?

"I got stuck in the hospital, it got a little crazy in there but im fine" he said quickly and she seem to of bought it as she wrapped her arms around him again..

"dont you ever leave us again, not ever" she said with tears..

Natalie had made her way to Rodi's and the motel, with the help of Cris they got everyone out, Rex thankfully had kept everyone calm and he was more than relieved to see his sister, Brody had held up his end of the bargain too, and now he only shyly looked at her, kissing her is what kept him going, she didnt bring it up..

Now they all sat in an empty Rodi's, Cris, Brody, Rex and even Gigi as natalie poured them all a beer, the draft was running low and well somewhat flat but beer netherless..

"Listen guys im not gonna sit here and wait and see what else happens" Natalie began as she looked at them..."Im gonna go out there and see what i can find, there has to be survivors, there has to be something, this town is running on empty"

"if your going im going" Cris said quickly as he looked at her..

"im in too" brody said quickly..

"Your not leaving me behind" Rex said quickly as he looked at Gigi.."You dont have to go if you dont want to" Rex said softly towards her..

"Fuck that im going" she said with a smile..

"I can talk to Antonio as well, we need to get a big search party together and head out, were safer in numbers" Cris began..

"then its settled, were going to need supplies, im going to talk to Bo" Natalie said as she stood..

Brody stood too.."I dont think thats a good idea, he is under alot of stress" he said honestly..

"and were not? This town is running low on food, we'll all end up starving to death or dying of dehydration... im not going out like that" Natalie said as she shook her head..

"then im going with you, i can soften the blow" Brody said towards her..

"i will talk to antonio" cris stood...

"I will get some water and food together, and some blankets" Rex said as him and Gigi stood..

Natalie looked at them all.."good, lets meet back here in 2 hours" she said as she got to the door, everyone going there separate ways, Brody next to her..

"Listen about earlier" he said a bit low and she stopped now and looked at him..

"You dont have to explain Brody ok...it's fine" she said honestly, now definitely wasnt the time to have a talk about the kiss that should of never happened..

"No i need to say this" he said low as he looked at her.."I... im in love with you Natalie" she felt her stomach twist as she looked at him.."you dont have to say anything ok, i know you dont feel the same way but I..i just wanted, no i needed to tell you that"

"brody right now there is alot of shit going on, no one is in their right frame of mind" she began as he went to talk but she cut him off.."Lets just leave it at that ok, please for now"

Brody swallowed hard as he looked at her.."ok" and then they took off..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

John paced the waiting room in the hospital as Cait sat staring out the window, patrick was in bad shape that much he did know, had he been out in the rain the entire time? Cait was in the process of going through shock, she hadnt spoken since they wheeled Patrick away, she just stared aimlessly out the window, John saw a nurse walk past and he ran up to her, immediately noticing it was the same nurse from earlier, the one he had seen with his brother..

"any word on patrick" he asked her and she shook her head no as she looked at Cait.."they were testing him for radiation" she began but he saw the look in her eyes and he knew it too, Patrick had radiation poisioning, it was apparent.."im sorry i dont have anything else" she said as she began to walk away and John knew he should let it go but he couldnt help himself, he walked up to her..

"hey listen" he said low as she looked at him a bit curiously, she hadnt noticed he had seen her with his brother.."I want you to stay away from my brother" he said seriously and her eyes got wide as she looked at him..

She fidgeted with the papers in front of her.."I dont know what your talking about" she lied..

"Listen cut the bullshit, i know and im telling you to stay away from him" his voice was threatening now..

"excuse me" she said a bit annoyed now as she looked at him.."who the hell do you think you are" she kept her voice down as people walked past...

"i think that your about to piss me off and seriously lady you dont want to do that" he said as he stared at her.."stay away from him, this is your one and only warning" he began to walk away and she laughed, he knew he should keep on walking but he was pissed at her, at his brother, at alot of things at the present time and she was the perfect punching bag so to speak.."You think this is a joke?" he walked back up to her..

"I think your a joke" she said sarcastically but she choose the wrong words, he pushed her into a nearby empty room, roughly, her back hit the wall..

"he has a family at home, a wife, a child... your a piece of ass to him and i wont let you destroy what he has" he kept her pinned to the wall, she looked frightened for a second but that quickly passed as she pushed him back with her hands..

"dont you fucking threaten me John.. this is none of your business!" she barked at him..

"oh see thats where your wrong, my family is my business and the way the world is right now" he paused for a second and got dangerously close to her.."well lets just say that i wouldnt think twice about making you disappear" her eyes got wide as she looked at him.."and that is a promise" he walked out of the room as she stood there shakened by his words..

A doctor was coming out and John went up to him.."he is stable now but he had gotten the first wave of rain" the doctor shook his head..

"How much time" John said as he looked at the man..

"maybe an hour or two tops" the doctor began.."Im sorry" he said as he walked away and John stood there, he felt sick as he looked at Cait, she was out of it and this was going to kill her, he made his way into Patrick's room, he had to stop for a second as he looked at his friend, he was covered head to toe with tubes, he looked 100% worse then when he first came in, his face blistered as was his exposed body parts, he must of heard John cause he slowly turned his head, the pain was all over his face as john walked over to him..

Patrick and John had grown up together, they were like the town misfits back in the day but patrick had always been loyal to him and in all honesty when John left he had assumed patrick would take over, he wasnt even mad at the fact, how could he be, he had left with just a note to Cait, of course Patrick would of been there to pick up the pieces..

"hey" patrick said with a heavy breath, even speaking caused him horrific pain but he bit through as much as he could, the morphine they were pumping through him did little to calm the fire erupting in his body..

"pat" john said as he neared his friend..

"i fucked up Johnny..i fucked up bad" Patrick said with a groan..

"your gonna be fine" John lied as he stood next to the bed and patrick smiled..

"yeah" he knew the truth, it didnt have to be said.."maybe when i get out of here we will get a beer like old times"

"Definitely" John said low, he wasnt much for emotion but this, this stung bad..

"is cait ok" he asked as John smiled at him...

"she's fine, she's cait" he smiled some, so did Patrick..

"I just I... I want you to know that we didnt start anything until after you left" Patrick looked at him..

"you dont need to explain to me Pat, i understand.. your a good guy" he said honestly..

Tears began to fill in Patrick's eyes.."i...i really love her man, this is gonna kill her" John couldnt say anything as he watched his friend slowly die before him..Patrick swallowed hard.."you'll take care of her right"

"of course" John said low as Patrick smiled through tears..

"it really fucking hurts man..." he said as he took a deep breath, he looked at the morphine drip and then at John..."You always had my back" John gulped as he stared at Patrick.."do you have it now?"

John had to suck in a deep breath as he looked at Patrick, he knew what he was asking of him, how could he deny him now, he was dying a horrible death, he put his hand on the bag and opened the drip line so it flowed quickly and Patrick smiled at him...

"i owe you" he said as his breathing got quicker, his body started to jerk in the bed some as John watched and then everything went still, John fixed the drip back to normal as the machines began to go off as he flat lined, a nurse came in, ushering john out, he looked at his friend one last time and then left the room...

Natalie sat in front of Bo Buchanan, he had a look of disapproval on his face as he looked at her and Brody, he hadnt like their plan, too many things could go wrong, too much at stake..

"I know your thinking this seems reckless but what other choice do we have, lets face it we will all die of starvation and dehydration if we dont do something and soon" she said honestly as he ran his hand over his tired face, he hadnt slept in days..

" we dont know whats out there Natalie, for all we know there is a war going on" he said with exhaustion.."i cant risk the life of civilians to do this, i will have to set up a meeting with my men and we will take the best course of action" he began as an officer ran in his room, stopping immediately when he saw Bo had company, they all looked at him..He quickly walked over to Bo and whispered in his ear, Bo's eyes got wide and the officer left just as quickly..

"is there a new development" Natalie said as she looked at the man..

"this is between us and only cause i like you natalie" he began as he looked at Brody.."we just lost someone today, to radiation poisioning" natalie felt her chest tighten as she looked at Bo, this made everything so real..

"who,..how?" Brody asked as natalie sat there speechless..

"Patrick Thornhart" Bo said low as he cast his eyes down, natalie felt like she was gonna be sick, that was Cait's financee, the one they couldnt find, natalie got up now and walked across the room, she wanted to cry but she didnt.."this is real and dangerous... i cant allow you to go out there, im sorry" Bo said low as Brody thanked him for his time and then he walked over to Natalie..

"come on lets go" he took Natalie's arm and lead her out of there..

Cait had completely and totally lost it when she heard the news of his passing, she had to be sedated and John was grateful for that cause he was going through his own shit because of this and her screams of loss tore through him violently, he had waited till she finally fell asleep and then he left..

Brody had drove Natalie back to Rodi's she was quiet the entire time, her mind was on Patrick and how real this had gotten , her mind was also on John and how she was sure he was comforting Cait now, not that she expected anything less..

"Im sorry it didnt work out the way you wanted" Brody said as he drove and she looked at him..

"Oh im still going, i just thought it would be easier with Bo's help" she said honestly and he looked at her shocked..

"natalie you cant do that, we dont have the necessary backing that we need" he began and she laughed, it atleast kept her from crying..

"Look at this place Brody, lanview is fucking doomed and im not sitting around waiting for the inevitable to happen, someone already died" she said sarcastically..

"and you think the smartest thing to do is go out there blinded, without protection, its a suicide mission" he said as he raised his voice..

"staying here is suicide Brody, dont you see that.. this town does not have what it takes to make it through, this one death will quickly turn into 2 then 20 and before we know it" her voice trailed off as she stared back out the window..

"without Bo's backing no one is going to risk this" he finally said low and now she looked at him...

"I will" she said seriously..

"damn it natalie dont put me in this situation" he said loud as they pulled up to Rodi's and she got out.."this isnt fair" he yelled at her..

"Im not asking you to come Brody, if you want to stay then so be it but ...but im going" she said as she turned from him and he ran up to her and grabbed her arm, making her look at him..

"i will not let you put yourself in danger, i couldnt live with myself" his voice was heavy with concern but before she could say anything, someone else did..

"what the hell is going on here" john said as he walked up, he had seen Brody grab her arm, he walked over quicker, they both looked at him shocked, right now he wasnt in the mood..

Michael took a quick shower and began to get dressed as Marcie came in the room, she immediately saw him putting his uniform back on.."your not leaving again, are you?" her voice was filled with anger and concern...

"Im a cop marcie, you know that" he said quickly as he continued to get dressed..

"and things are different now, the world is different, you cant leave" she yelled at him as he looked at her, adjusting his shirt.."Michael look at me" she said as she ran in front of him and put his face in her hands.."Me and Tommy need you, this is where you belong" she said with tears, he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them..

"I took a vow of responsibility when i joined the force" he began and she pulled back from him..

"You took a vow to me too, or does that not mean shit anymore" she yelled with tears..

"Marcie there is a fucking war going on do you not notice that,. What do you want me to do huh, sit here and play house while everything goes to shit" he finally yelled at her and she looked at him shocked as tears raced down her face.."the only way i can protect you and protect Tommy is by being out there" he said softer this time and he went to touch her but she backed up from him, shaking her head..

"what happened to you, what happened to my husband" she said with tears..

"marse im right here, ive always been here, im doing this for us, for that little boy in the other room" he said low and she backed up from him more..

"no...if you cared about us then you wouldnt go.. you would stay right here" she spun from him and went to the door..

"marse dont do this, dont make me leave like this" he called out to her and she stopped for a second..

"You have made your choice very clear" she said with tears as she left the room and he stood there angry, he slammed his fist into the nearby wall, leaving a huge hole in it and then he took off..

Brody let go of her arm as he turned to John..."she's threatening to leave, Bo is against the idea" he said angrily..

"you went and saw Bo?" John looked to her..

"Im sorry about patrick, we heard" she said softly as she looked at him.."and yes i am going, with or without anyones help" she looked to brody..

John didnt respond to the comment about patrick as he ran a hand through his hair.."i never thought Bo would go for it anyway, lets face it he doesnt even know whats going on" he sighed..

"and what? Your in on this too?" Brody said with shock as the others came out from the bar, hearing the commotion..

"what happened?" cris said as he neared the three of them..

"Unbelievable" Brody threw his hands up in the air..

"You dont think its stupid?" natalie said to John..

"Ive heard far worse ideas" he said honestly..

"is someone going to enlighten us as to what the hell is going on" Cris said louder this time..

Brody looked at him.."these two are gonna run off and save the damn world" he said sarcastically as he paced now, Cris looked at them..

"Listen its not safe out there i think we all get that, but is it much safer in here" John began as he looked at the group of them..

"Just go ahead throw us in the line of fire to impress a girl" Brody said sarcastically as John looked at him hard..

"dont ever try and tell me what im thinking" John barked at him and Brody rolled his eyes..

"you want us to go out there without Bo's help" Cris said as he looked at Natalie..

"what other option do we have then to stay here and wait for god knows what" natalie said honestly..

"You know i am still a cop here" Brody called out and they all looked at him...

"what are you going to do arrest us" John had had just about enough of this kid, and he walked up to him.."I dare you to try"

"seriously you two were not going to get anywhere with fighting" natalie called out as they looked at her.."we lost someone today and this just got very real" she began as Rex, Gigi and Cris looked at her confused..

"patrick passed away" John finally spoke as he walked away from Brody and looked at them all.."the radiation got him" gasps were heard as they all stood there..

"well fuck it if your going nat then im going" Rex said quickly..

"Of course im going this town is unstable" Gigi said quickly as she took Rex's hand..

Cris looked to Brody who was shaking his head.."im in and i already spoke to Antonio, he has a few guys who would be willing to come as well, even if we dont have the police chief's backing" he looked back at John then natalie..

They all turned and looked at Brody.."if we die out there" he began to say, John cut him off...

"we need guns, and alot of ammo" he looked at them all.."any ideas?" they all looked to Brody..

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me" Brody said as he stood there...

"Hey your the one who keeps saying your a cop" John said quickly..

"brody please, we need to do this, we need your help" Natalie said to him and he looked at her, then he looked to John..

"fine...fuck it... im in ok..." Brody finally said as natalie smiled at him..

John looked to Cris.."talk to Tony, have him get some cars together" he began as cris nodded..He then looked to Rex and Gigi.."get as much water and supplies that you can" they nodded at him..He then looked to Natalie and Brody.."Your coming with me, we will all meet up at Tony's shop in an hour" he said as everyone began scrambling..

"where are we going" Natalie asked even though she had a suspicion as to where..

John looked to Brody.."Were gonna go pay the police station a visit"

"you wont just be able to walk in there and take a bunch of guns you know, they will shoot you" brody said dryly even though the idea right now wasnt seeming so bad..

"Not if i have a hostage" John said as he looked at them, his eyes locking in on Brody's wide ones...

Michael was pissed as he drove to the police station, more at himself then anything else, he had reverted to his old ways of pissing off Marcie so he had an excuse to take off without explaining himself, he hated what he had become and well he may had finally sealed the fate of his marriage, this had to be what hell felt like, he got to the station and made his way inside, first off it was quiet, even for the station, secondly no one was around, it looked like a ghost town in there, something stirred in his stomach and he grabbed at his gun, a feeling of uneasiness came over him and soon he saw why as he turned a corner cause there was his brother, holding a gun to brody's head as he shouted insanely..

"i will fucking do it man..toss all your guns over here!" he shouted as he held his hand around Brody's neck and Bo looked on in fear as the other officers had their backs to the wall..

Michael felt his heart race, John had actually lost his mind, like truly lost it..."drop the gun John" Michael yelled out from behind him as he held a gun pointed at John..

"Michael get the fuck out of here man, dont make me shoot you" John yelled, he couldnt believe his brother had showed up, he was fucking up everything!

"Johnny you dont have to do this, your not thinking straight" Michael said as he walked a bit closer, John spun now with Brody, so he was sideways, keeping his eye on Bo's men and now his brother.."I dont wanna shoot you johnny" Michael said low..

"get the fuck out of here Michael, NOW!" John gripped Brody's throat tighter and the guy began to really choke now..John cocked his gun as he held it on Brody's head, the fear in Brody's eyes was real at this point..

"I said drop the fucking gun JOHN!" Michael yelled now as he cocked back his gun..

John looked between Bo and his men, then Michael, this was definitely not playing out the way he imagined but things were about to change cause he watched as Natalie came quietly behind Michael, John wanted to literally kill her, what was so hard about staying in the god damn car!

"Put it down Michael" she said as he felt the hard steel of a gun on his back and he froze.."I mean it" her voice was threatening..

"Natalie what are you doing" Michael began and she jammed it in his back more..

"I said DROP IT!" she yelled, so much for her staying in the damn car, she told john that she should go inside but no he told her to stay in the car and now look what happened!

"dont be stupid man, listen to her" John finally barked out and Michael sighed, dropping the gun, natalie quickly kicked it away..

"Now move against the wall with your buddies" Natalie said as she pushed him..

"natalie you dont need to do this" Bo began..

"actually i do" she said quickly as she pushed Michael some more, he claimed defeat and moved quickly to the wall, Natalie held the gun on them for a second and then quickly began grabbing their guns from the ground, shoving them in a bag as john watched her, she rolled her eyes at him, apparently she would have to do this herself.."Now everyone in the bathroom" she said as she looked at them.."NOW!" she yelled as she let off a warning shot into the ceiling and they all jumped..

"fuck this man, its not worth dying over" One officer said as he rushed into the bathroom, followed by another then another until just Bo and Michael stood outside..

"your making a mistake" Bo began and she stared at him hard...

"I wont tell you again" she said as she cocked back her gun, John was actually quite impressed the way she handled herself, Brody began gasping for air and he loosened his grip some as he began coughing violently..

Bo sighed and backed into the bathroom, John looked at Michael.."go on Michael..get inside"

"Johnny what the hell are you doing man" Michael said low as he shook his head..

"Im doing your job" John said as he stared at him and he quickly let of Brody and pointed the gun at Michael.."Now go!"

Michael looked at all three of them, none of the other officers could see what was really happening but it all made sense to Michael now, he took off his key ring and tossed it at John...

"check the closet" was all he said as he closed the door and Natalie ran up to it, jamming a chair under it..

"are you crazy you could of gotten yourself killed" John finally yelled at her as she picked up the remaining guns..

"your own brother almost shot you if it wasnt for me" she said sarcastically..

"i said to wait in the damn car" he yelled in frustration...

"Umm excuse me you two" Brody finally got his composure as they looked at him.."I was nearly choked to death a second ago by the way but dont you think maybe we should get the damn guns and get the hell out of here" he finally yelled frantically as he looked at them..

John looked at Natalie.."this conversation is far from over" he said as he walked to the closet and quickly tried unlocking it as natalie huffed under her breath..

"he really almost killed me" Brody said as he looked at natalie..

"oh get over it, your alive" Natalie snapped at him as the closet door opened and it was like a gun lovers heaven..

"give me the bag" John yelled as Natalie brought it over, he glared at her and began tossing guns and ammo in, yelling was heard in the bathroom and they looked at the clock..

"Hurry the next shift will be here any minute" Brody said in a panicked voice...

John picked up the huge duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder, he tossed the keys back on the floor and walked over to the bathroom door..

"Michael" he yelled loud.."tell mom i love her" he said low and then he looked at Brody and Natalie.."lets go" he barked at them as they all took off..

John drove like a lunatic down the road, he wasnt speaking to her and well she was pissed, she had just saved his ass..

"i think your being really immature about this" she began as he kept driving, gunning it even harder..

"i think you bruised my trachea" Brody said as he rubbed his neck, his words got ignored..

"you cant just ignore me forever, i saved your ass" Natalie finally yelled..

"Oh is that what you think you did, huh" he looked at her now.."you almost got us all killed!"

"it really hurt, did you know you were cutting off my air supply" Brody continued.."i think you did"

"we got the guns didnt we" she snapped at John..

"you were told to stay in the fucking truck, if you cant follow simple directions!" John began to yell and now she was furious..

"what? Say it, i know what this is about, you dont want me to come" she snapped at him..

"not to be a pain but i could use some ice" Brody said as they both looked at him..

"shut up Brody!" they yelled in unison..

"You pull some kind of shit like that again and i will leave you on the side of the road" he said with anger towards her..

"Unbelievable you just cant admit that i saved your ass...well fine...be that way" she snapped as she looked straight forward..

"you run in there like some kind of super hero, this is real Natalie i dont know if you get that, this isnt a game!" he yelled at her..

"Oh im sorry i must of forgotten that when that huge bomb went off!" she yelled at him...

"enough ok" Brody yelled..."damn it you two, im in freaking pain here" they looked at him.."we got the fucking guns, thats all that matters, jesus!" he leaned his head back, his throat was pounding something violent..

John skidded into the parking lot of the gas station, four cars were waiting and quite a few residents, apparently Antonio had followed through, John jumped out, he didnt wait for Natalie, she sighed and got out as well, he walked over to Antonio..

"did you get them" Antonio said as John neared him..

"yep lets divvy them up and get the hell out of here" John said with frustration...

"you ok man?" Antonio asked as he looked at his friend..

John looked to Natalie then back at Antonio.."yeah just fucking great, lets do this" he said as the two walked to the back of the truck and began passing out guns, Brody walked over to natalie who was now standing by Cris and the group of people..

"what the hell happened to you" cris said as he looked at brody's neck..

"nothing" Natalie answered before he could.."Just a miscommunication" she snapped angrily as Cris immediately got quiet, the tensions were high to say the least..

John looked around at everyone who was joining them, about 15 of them all together.."everyone grab a car and get in, we have one hell of a ride ahead of us" he stared at Natalie and she rolled her eyes.."natalie get in the truck" he said sternly and she just stood there with her hands on her hips, it wasnt lost on anyone as they stared each other down...

"did you not hear what he said everyone, get in the cars!" Antonio yelled out and everyone scurried to a car, piling inside until Natalie and john were the only ones standing outside..

"we dont have time for this" John said with annoyance as he looked at her..

" god! Whatever" she huffed as she got to the truck and jumped in, he did too, he looked at her for a second and then revved the engine hard, dust kicking up everywhere and then they were all taking off in a hurry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

John was furious but more than that he had been worried, when he saw her come in behind Michael he almost panicked, it was a stupid move on her part and she could of gotten herself hurt or worse, hell he could barely concentrate himself as she stood there, he nearly gave himself away to Bo then it would of all ended badly, he refused to talk to her as he drove..

"we got the guns you know, were on the road now" she began to say as he continued to drive..

"Just knock it off Natalie, your really starting to piss me off" he said with gritted teeth..

"why even have me come in the truck with you huh.. god you suck!" she huffed, she was upset that he wouldnt even thank her, why did he have to be such a macho ass, she saved his ass end of story..

"i suck, i could barely do what i had to back then cause i was worried about you and if you havent noticed i cant worry about you all the damn time!" he yelled now..

"I was trying to help" she began to say and he looked at her..

"well dont cause i cant worry about whats going on out there if i have to constantly watch what your doing" he snapped at her as he huffed..

"you know i can handle myself, ive been doing it for years" she said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes..

"thats it just keep running that mouth of yours" he clenched the steering wheel tight..

"you know i dont understand what crawled up your ass and died but" she began to yell as he looked at her..

"I just watched my best friend die today of fucking radiation poisioning!" he yelled and now she sat back, immediately shutting her mouth.."is that a good enough excuse for you or would you like me to elaborate further!" he yelled as he looked at her..

She suddenly felt extremly bad, its not that she forgot that Patrick died but she hadnt really given it a whole bunch of thought cause so much was going on at the time, he was hurting, his best friend died, now she felt like crap.."Im sorry" she said honestly..

"just fucking forget it" he kept staring straight forward..

"i cant imagine what you feel right now" she said low but he didnt look at her, he just kept driving and so she decided maybe it would be best to just be quiet, they drove a few miles and he pulled off onto another road, it was a familiar one, he was going to the gables farm..

It was the first place he wanted to go, ever since natalie mentioned about seeing blood all over the place he had wanted to go and see for himself, see if the gables were really dead and well see if those two assholes were still there cause if they were he was gonna put an end to that..

They got to the farm fairly quick and John immediately noticed he motorcycle he had borrowed still there, outside of the gate, it again made him think back to the urgency he felt that day and yet here he was still worrying about her, one by one all the cars pulled up, John got out as did Natalie, he walked over to Antonio who had no idea why they were stopping..

"Why are we stopping here?" Antonio asked as he got out of his car and walked over to John, everyone else began piling out as well, all a bit confused..

"natalie was here the other day, she said she saw alot of blood plus there were two guys with guns" John began, he already had his gun drawn and Antonio joined him as he pulled his out, John looked back at everyone out of the cars.."noone but me and Tony are going in, you all can wait in the car" he began as sighs were heard.."Hey if you wanna head back then be my guest" he said as he looked at all of them, everyone began getting back in their cars but Natalie, she stood outside of it, John looked at her and she quickly went in the car, she wouldnt push his buttons right now.."You ready?" he said to Antonio as they went inside, immediately they were hit with a smell , a putrid one and they both covered their mouths..

"what the fuck is that" Antonio said as the stench got overwhelming..

"death" John said as he moved in more and looked around, sure enough he saw blood all over the livingroom floor, he pointed to Antonio that he was going in the kitchen, gun drawn as Antonio watched his back, the smell in the kitchen began to burn his eyes, he immediately saw why, a man laid on the floor, he was definitely dead, and it was radiation poisioning, he felt sick but he kept walking, he made his way into the dining room, two more dead bodies, a man and a woman, he immediately recognized them, the gables, each with a gunshot to the head, he quickly looked away, a sound in the pantry caught his attention and he crept over to it, the door was inched open, he stepped back and kicked it open, another guy was up against the wall, radiation poisioning..

He went to turn around and he heard a gasping sound and he turned back just in time to see the man in the closet attempting to move as he backed up more, the guy moaned and groaned as he spit up blood..

"whats that sound?" Antonio said as he walked in then he jumped back.."what the fuck is that" he yelled out as the guy began to crawl towards them..

"Back up"John said as he pushed Antonio back...He aimed his gun as the guy held his hand out and then he fired..

Everyone outside heard the gunshot go off and they jumped, many of them getting out of their cars, guns drawn as did natalie...

"what the hell" Cris and Brody said as they ran up to natalie but before she could answer Antonio and John came walking out, both of them looked pale as ghosts..

"Lets get the hell out of here" Antonio said quickly as he walked to his car, John quickly walked to his.."come on people lets go" Antonio yelled out..

"what was that" Natalie said as she walked over to John..

"Just get in the truck Natalie" he said with such a look in his eyes it frightened her and she did just that, she got in the truck, john immediately took off wanting to get far away from there, and to get the images from his head..

It was dark now as they drove for a little over two hours, there was nothing in sight, being that Lanview was so far out in the country it seemed forever to get to the next town, John hadnt really said a word since they left Gable farm, and natalie knew better then to push him now, he finally pulled over on the country road, nothing in sight..

"we gotta wait till morning so we can have our sight back, im not going anywhere blinded " he finally said to her as he got out of the truck and walked back to Antonio's car, she sat in the truck and waited.."its too dark, we dont know whats out there, i say we camp here for the night" he said to Antonio as he got out of the car..

"well i guess we are throwing some tents up then" Antonio said as he walked back to Rex's car, the trunk was packed with tents he had acquired at a local shop..Everyone began to get out of the cars now, stretching and yawning.."were gonna camp out for the night and then head out first thing in the morning" antonio began as a few of the guys began grabbing tents from the trunk, natalie got out of the car and made her way back to everyone else..

"so thats good he is holding you captive" Brody said with a roll of his eyes..

"No one is holding anyone captive" Natalie said quickly..

"and you said nothing was going on between you two" cris shook his head..

"believe me nothing is going on" she said as she looked over at John, he was grabbing a tent from the trunk, he glanced at her..

"doesnt look like nothing to me" Cris said as he looked at John then back at Natalie..

"well i say if nothing is going on then you come tent with me tonight" Brody raised an eyebrow at her..

"hey hold up...maybe she wants to tent with me" Cris began as Natalie rolled her eyes..

"no thanks i will just sleep in the truck" she said quickly as she walked over to her brother to make sure he was still doing ok..

Michael sat in his boss's office as Bo reemed him a new one, he was beyond furious with him and all Michael could do was sit there, he knew what John had been up to and hell as much as he was scared for him, well herespected him, he was doing what noone else had the balls to do, not even Michael..

"what were you thinking back there Michael, your suppose to be an Officer of the law and you just hand over the keys to our arsenal?" Bo yelled in frustration..

"yeah well maybe for once it would be nice if the police actually did their job" Michael finally found his voice as Bo looked at him shocked.."were sitting ducks here and i have a family, one that i want to make sure makes it out of this alive and if that means sending people out to protect what we have then so fucking be it Bo!"

Bo was shocked to say the least, Michael never said much of anything and this well, this had him somewhat speechless.."its against police protocol" was all he could say..

"thats bullshit and you know it, i think the protocol went out the window when the bomb went off" Michael stood now, he was aggitated, he needed to get out of there..

Bo sighed and ran his hand over his face, this was all weighing a huge toll on him, hell he had barely seen his own wife and son in the past few days.."do you know where they went" he finally said out of exhaustion..Michael didnt say anything as he looked at Bo.."if they dont come back in a few days then we will have to send out a search party" he said honestly..

"Oh now your willing to help" Michael said dryly..

"Im gonna level with you son, nonone knows what the hell is going on here, people are scared and frantic, im trying to keep what little order we have left but the reality is that were running short on supplies and when our basic necessities are gone then the shit will really hit the fan" he said honestly...

"yeah well lets just hope that my brother finds something out there" Michael said as he got to the door and then left, he now had to explain to his mother that his brother was yet again gone and no one knew if and when he would return..

The guys began setting up tents in the near by field, Antonio was helping John as they got the last tent up.."so whats going on with you and the Balsam chick" Antonio finally said..

"Nuttin" John said nonchalantly..

"sure" Antonio laughed..

John looked at him and nervously ran his hand through his hair.."she gets on my nerves if you want me to be honest"

"yeah they can do that sometimes" Antonio grinned and they smiled over at the girl he had been chasing around for awhile now, her name was Talia, she was fairly new to Lanview, she had only been there about a year, she was going to school fulltime, or atleast was going, she had long brown hair, equally brown eyes and definitely someone he wanted to sink his body into..

"oh yeah...so maybe i should ask you whats up with you and that chick" John quickly changed the subject to Antonio...

"Hmmm Talia" Antonio groaned slightly..."what i wouldnt do man" he shook his head as he smiled..John looked over to natalie, she was back in the truck now, sitting there.."so what about you are you gonna make your move" Antonio watched as John looked at Natalie..

"the only move i am making is to go to sleep" John said as he walked away and went over to get Natalie and let her know the tents were up..

She hadnt noticed her was coming over, was heavy in through over everything that had been going on, for the first time she was a bit worried about what they would find out there...

"hey the tents are up" he said as he opened the drivers side door and she jumped slightly..

"i think im just gonna lay in here tonight" she said as she stared out the window, he could tell she was upset, he hated to admit it but he didnt like to see her upset especially when he knew he was the one who cause it..

"Listen about earlier" he began as she looked at him..

"you dont need to say anything ok...were all under alot of pressure" she said honestly, she was too tired to argue plus she was completely conflicted by what she was beginning to feel about him.."i'll be fine here, you should go get some sleep"

He hopped in the truck and looked at her, his hands behind his head as he leaned his head back.."You know i could really go for a beer right about now"

She smiled a little.."Yeah me too"

He glanced over at her.."hows that leg of yours doing"

"Its fine, doesnt hurt much" she looked out the window.."You should probably grab a tent before they are all used up" she said as she glanced at him..

"i think you actually got the right idea here with this truck, more comfortable then sleeping on the ground" he kept his head back..

"yeah it is pretty comfortable" she said as she leaned her head up against the window and he looked at her..."well good night John" she closed her eyes..

"good night, Natalie" he said low as he too closed his eyes..

Brody stood outside the tent just staring at the truck, he was annoyed and well jealous, Cris came up to him.."you know if you squint you may get a better look" he said as Brody looked at him..

"doesnt it annoy you that he just waltz into town and all of a sudden he is all over her" Brody said sarcastically..

"it is what it is man" Cris said claiming defeat..

"its bullshit thats what it is, weve been around her for years and nothing" Brody sighed in frustration...

"yeah well its not like were back in the cave man days where we can just get a club and hit a woman over the head with it and drag her home" Cris smirked.."come on man standing out here is just gonna piss you off more plus your creeping me out" he laughed..

"I could of had a chance with her if he didnt come to town" Brody said seriously..

"yeah ok, you mean i would of had a chance with her" Cris laughed..

"No man im serious, there was something there, i saw it" Brody said as he stared at the truck some more..

"ok seriously your freaking me out, she likes him, get over it, i have" Cris said honestly...

"yeah well thats the difference between me and you, i dont give up without a fight" Brody shook his head and then went into the tent..

Sometime in the middle of the night natalie had shifted in the truck, her head now on Johns shoulder as his head rested against hers, she moved some , adjusting her head more as he moved as well, somehow they ended up looking at each other through sleepy eyes and then her lips were landing on his in a soft kiss, his hand went to her neck and his mouth opened against hers, his tongue gently lapping against the soft flesh of her mouth, she kissed him deeper and then pulled back, looking shocked as she wiped her mouth and their eyes both opened wide..

"im sorry i shouldnt of done that" she said with embarassment..

"im not" he rasped as he took her mouth again in a heated kiss..

Brody couldnt sleep at all, he felt jealous, insecure, he hated that John was in the truck with her, why john, why not him, he finally couldnt take it anymore and climbed out of the tent but his eyes locked on the truck and there they were , heavily kissing, he saw nothing but red as he watched, she was straddling him in the truck, he could see Johns hands all over her, cupping her breasts through her tshirt, he felt rage build up in him and then he was taking off her shirt, his eyes locked in on them..

Natalie gasped as he removed her shirt, his hands tracing her bra as he looked at her, she grabbed for his shirt and pulled it from his powerful body, he pulled the hair away from her neck and attacked it with his mouth and tongue as he held her head back, god he felt so good and she could feel the steel in his lap as she sat on him, she couldnt help but rock herself against the aching flesh..

He pulled back as his cocked swelled dangerously fast and he slid her off of him as he pushed her back, grabbed at her jeans he carefully pulled them from her legs, making sure not to mess with her bandage, she looked so beautiful laying there in her bra and panties, he lifted his ass up and unbuttoned his jeans..

Brody stood off to the side just watching them, glaring at them, John was going to fuck her and he couldnt help but think that it should be him in that truck, he could barely make out where she was, laying down perhaps and then he watched John remove his pants and pull Natalie back up on him, he didnt move he just stood there, watching..

She had already slid her panties off as she now sat back on John, his cock pressing between her legs as he took her mouth again, she slid against his length and moaned at the wonderful sensations, his hand moved between them and he grabbed himself, aligning it perfect with her already wet body, he pulled back from her mouth and watched her panting as she slid down on him, engulfing every inch of cock..

He let out a groan as she settled on him, he was buried in her heat and they just looked at one another for a second and then he was attacking her mouth again as his hands went to her ass, directing her up and down on him..

Brody shook his head as he watched her bounce up and down on him, the windows were steaming up quick and finally his view was blocked by the foggy windows, he was pissed as he stormed away...

She felt so good sliding against him, her body pulsating and throbbing against his aching manhood, he felt his release coming hard and fast, then she was pulling her mouth from his as she leaned back into the steering wheel as the affects of her orgasm took off, shaking her body, he moved his hands to her hips now and slammed her repeatedly against him until all that was heard was their moans and slapping flesh, he began thrusting up into her, meeting her every time as she came over and over on him, he was lost, completely gone as he pulled her hair, yanking her mouth back to his as he erupted inside her , growling against her mouth as he came violently, spent and sated she let her body fall onto his, neither of them said anything as he moved himself so his back was against the drivers side door, his legs across the seat as he pulled her against his bare chest, stroking her hair until they both fell asleep..

Michael had gotten home and found his mom on the front porch, she walked slowly over to him as if she already knew something was up.."where's John?" she asked but the look on Michaels face said it all.."he left, didnt he" she said with tears and all michael could do was nod his head yes as he hugged his mom and she cried against him..After a minute she pulled back.."some of the neighbors were talking about how a group of people took off to see whats out there" she wiped her eyes.."i knew he would of been one of them"

"he's gonna come back mom" he said as he looked up and saw marcie standing at the door, she swallowed hard..

"michael" she said softly as he looked at her and then she ran to him, hugging him tight.."Im so sorry Michael, i didnt mean what i said,..i love you.. i love you so much" she cried as she hugged him..


End file.
